You Are My Sunshine
by Aloe Fera
Summary: Karena cinta pertama tidak akan pernah berhasil
1. Chapter 1

**Meminjam karakter dari Naruto: Masasi Kisimoto**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun**

 **You Are My Sunshine: Aloe Fera**

 **Shikamaru Nara x Haruno Sakura**

* * *

" **Karena cinta pertama tidak akan pernah berhasil."**

* * *

"Sakura?"

Menoleh kaget, Sakura mendapati salah satu temannya, Shikamaru Nara berjalan menghampiri. Raut wajah pria itu terlihat kusut. Pun dengan setelan jas yang ia kenakan hanya menjadi sampiran di pundak. Seluruh kancing kemeja putihnya terbuka, menampakkan kaus putih tipis dibaliknya.

"Hai Shika," Balas Sakura ragu. Sedikit canggung dengan keberadaan pria yang ikut duduk rebah di sampingnya. Ia tak pernah dekat dengan Shikamaru secara personal sebelumnya. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman dari teman. Ia mengenal Shikamaru karena pria itu adalah _best-men-friend_ sahabat baiknya, Ino Yamanaka. "Ada apa?"

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya seolah keberatan dengan pertanyaannya. "Memangnya untuk bertemu denganmu harus dengan sebuah keperluan?"

"Bukan begitu sih, aku hanya merasa aneh dengan kehadiranmu yang tiba-tiba. Apalagi kau tampak kacau begitu."

"Yeah… aku hanya berpikir tempat ini cocok untuk menyendiri. Aku tak menduga kau berada di sini." Ia merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan pelantik. "Keberatan kalau aku merokok?"

Sakura mengikik geli hingga membuat Shikamaru menatapnya aneh. Gadis itu buru-buru menjelaskan alasannya tertawa karena tak ingin Shikamaru menduga-duga segala macam pemikiran buruk tentangnya.

"Kau tahu, baru kali ini aku mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Biasanya jika seseorang merokok ia akan langsung melakukannya tanpa bertanya. "

"Aku pikir perempuan membenci aroma asap rokok yang melekat di pakaiannya." Balasnya enteng.

Sakura mengangguk membenarkan. "aku memang tipikal perempuan yang tidak suka bau rokok, tapi kau bisa melakukannya didepanku sekali-kali. Aku ingin melihatnya."

Alis hitam Shikamaru tertarik ke atas. Ia mendengus—antara geli dan tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau ingin melihatku merokok?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Hanya ingin saja. Lakukanlah. Aku tidak keberatan."

Shikamaru menyulut rokoknya. Menyedot dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkan asapnya dengan perasaan puas. Sakura diam. Membiarkan pria itu menikmati momennya. Keheningan yang hadir diantara mereka terisi dengan hingar-bingar suara musik yang berasal dari lapangan outdoor Konoha High School. Sebuah acara festival musik indie yang bertujuan untuk mengumpulkan dana pesta prom kelas tiga.

Dari atap gedung sekolah Sakura bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Termasuk saat Uchiha Sasuke tengah berbincang dengan seorang gadis berambut merah bata di ujung stand makanan. Pria yang telah menolak cintanya itu tampak begitu bahagia dengan kehadiran gadis itu.

"Aku wanita yang ditolak."

"Apa?" Shikamaru menoleh sekilas pada Sakura yang duduk dengan tampang merana di sebelahnya.

"Alasanku datang ke atap karena aku wanita yang ditolak. Sasuke telah menolakku." Kenangnya dengan mata berkaca.

"Kau tahu yang paling mengesalkan dari ini? Seakan tidak cukup dengan menolakku, dia memintaku untuk tetap menjadi sahabatnya." Air mata Sakura mengalir dengan deras. Suaranya parau dan tersendat-sendat saat bercerita.

"Dasar bodoh! Memangnya perasaanku sebebal baja? Aku kan sedang patah hati parah dan sekarang dia sedang ber-haha-hihi dengan gadis berambut merah norak di ujung sana! Sialan. Aku bahkan masih bisa melihatnya."

Bingung dengan apa yang harus ia perbuat—pasalnya ini kali pertama Shikamaru dihadapkan dengan gadis yang menangis. Shikamaru memutuskan untuk menceritakan alasan datang ke atap. Hitung-hitung sebagai balasan Sakura yang telah bercerita.

"Aku tak percaya kita berada di sini karena Uchiha."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura di sela sendat tangisnya. Mata hijaunya tiba-tiba membola saat tersadar sesuatu, "Kau juga menyukai Sasuke?! Kau.. Kau Gay?"

Shikamaru melotot tak terima dengan tuduhan tak berdasar dari Sakura. Semalas-malasnya ia menjalin hubungan dengan wanita, ia masih pria normal. "Enak saja kau mengataiku gay. Aku ini masih normal."

Gadis di sebelahnya cengegesan tidak jelas. "Lantas, siapa Uchiha yang kau maksud?"

"Kakaknya, Itachi telah merebut seluruh perhatian Temari."

"Siapa itu Temari?"

"Gadis yang aku suka."

"Oohh… kau bisa suka dengan seorang gadis ternyata." Sakura melupakan tangisannya. Beralih menggoda Shikamaru yang terlihat menggemaskan dengan rona merah menjalar di sekitar pipi hingga telinganya. "Shikamaru suka Temari. Shikamaru suka Temari. SHIKAMARU SUKA TE—"

"Diam kau, Sakura!" Panik, Shikamaru buru-buru menutup mulut Sakura yang beralih fungsi menjadi toa. "Jangan disebarkan, bodoh! Kau ini tidak bisa menjaga rahasia ya."

Sakura melepaskan tangan Shikamaru yang menutup bibirnya. Gadis itu tak gentar dengan pelototan garang Shikamaru, ia justru menepuk pundak pria disebelahnya dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa Shika. Menyukai seseorang bukan tindakan berdosa."

"Yah, meskipun cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan biasanya berakhir dengan buruk. Tapi jika kau takut dan menyerah bahkan sebelum kau mencobanya, itu sesuatu yang menyedihkan. Kau hanya hidup sekali. Sebisa mungkin jangan ada penyesalan."

Shikamaru termenung. Menghayati kata-kata Sakura yang ia kira kali ini lebih dewasa daripada penampakan gadis itu sendiri. Alisnya mengernyit menyadari sesuatu, "Kau mendukungku?"

"Tentu saja." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya cepat sembari tersenyum hangat. "Kejar Temari dan nyatakan perasaanmu. Dan kalau kau di tolak, kau bisa bergabung denganku di perkumpulan orang-orang yang ditolak."

Pria itu mendengus geli. Sedikit takjub dengan perubahan emosi yang dialami Sakura. Sekejap menangis, dan kemudian tertawa. Bahkan tak segan untuk menggoda dan sempat-sempatnya memberi nasehat. Gemas dengan kelakuan Sakura, Shikamaru mengacak-acak rambut sepundak gadis itu.

"Kau ini imut sekali. Kemari," Ia menarik kepala Sakura bersandar di pundaknya. "Kau bisa menangis di pundakku kapan saja. Anggap saja sebagai rasa terimakasihku pada nasehatmu."

Sakura menyamankan dirinya di pundak Shikamaru. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Kau punya sisi yang manis juga. Tapi kurasa saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menangis."

Shikamaru baru ingin menanyakan mengapa, namun pertanyaannya terjawab di detik itu juga. Sebuah kembang api berbentuk hati terlihat di angkasa. Sahutan gembira penonton di bawah meneriakkan dengan lantang, "Selamat hari kasih sayang."

"Selamat hari kasih sayang, Shikamaru. Semoga kau berhasil mendapatkan Temari." Ucap Sakura tulus.

"Selamat hari kasih sayang, Sakura. Semoga kau mendapatkan pengganti Uchiha."

TBC

-Al-


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **Pengalaman patah hati sebenarnya adalah sebuah berkah. Rasa sakit itu ada untuk menguatkan, karena dalam kehidupan, orang akan datang dan pergi. Sementara kita akan terus berjalan."**_

Itulah yang Shikamaru katakan kepadanya semalam setelah mengantarnya pulang. Dan harus Sakura akui, ia sedikit terhibur, walaupun tidak ada kata-kata manis yang terselip di dalamnya. Selama perjalanan mereka bicara tentang banyak hal dan mulai terbuka satu sama lain, hal itulah yang membuat pertemanan mereka tidak kaku dan canggung lagi. Shikamaru juga menyarankan Sakura untuk menyibukkan diri pada banyak hal yang positif agar tidak terus-terusan mengingat Sasuke, dan itulah yang gadis itu coba untuk terapkan sekarang.

Sakura bangun dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih baik. Matanya yang bengkak dan rambut merah mudanya yang megar berantakan tak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk melahap segelas susu cokelat hangat dan roti bakar sebagai sarapan. Tak peduli dengan omelan dan perintah ibunya tentang gosok gigi dan mencuci wajah, Sakura tetap santai menyantap sarapannya sembari menonton televisi yang menayangkan acara kartun anak-anak.

"Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya dia itu anak siapa?" Sakura mendengar ibunya berkeluh kesah pada ayahnya. Dan seperti yang ia duga, ayah akan selalu membelanya.

"Biarkan saja. Ini hari minggu."

Gadis itu mengikik geli dari sofa merah maroon di ruang tengah saat ibu balik mengomeli ayahnya. Haruno Kizashi, kepala keluarga itu hanya menanggapi istrinya dengan anggukan patuh tak berkesudahan. Ibunya, Haruno Mebuki langsung diam setelah puas mengomel.

"Sepertinya semalam kau diantar oleh orang yang berbeda, Sakura. Jelas itu bukan Naruto ataupun Sasuke. Apa dia pacarmu?"

Sakura hampir menggigit lidahnya sendiri karena pertanyaan ibunya. "Bukan. Dia temanku."

"Oh, kau punya teman pria selain dua anak itu?"

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Sakura malas.

"Kenapa tak pernah mengenalkannya pada Ibu?"

"Kenapa harus? Dia cuma teman."

"Tentu saja itu penting. Ibu harus mengenal dengan siapa kau berteman. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari. Belakangan ini tayangan televisi begitu meresahkan. Kau tahu, ada seorang gadis yang diculik oleh temannya sendiri. Oh, astaga bukankah itu—"

"Aku baru ingat punya janji jogging dengan Ino." Sakura memotong kalimat ibunya dan segera melesat ke kamar untuk mandi dan mempersiapkan diri. Dia harus segera pergi jika tidak ingin telinganya meledak akibat omelan khawatir ibunya.

Baru selangkah keluar dari gerbang rumah, ia mendapati Naruto berlari kecil menghampirinya. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu mengenakan kaus dalam yang ditutup dengan jaket olahraga. Celana traningnya yang pendek memperlihatkan kaki panjangnya yang cukup lumayan untuk dilihat. Senyum lima jari yang biasa terpasang di wajahnya makin melebar bersamaan dengan seruan cerianya.

"Hai Sakura. Mau olahraga ya?" sapanya hangat. Ia berhenti dua langkah di hadapan Sakura. Membuat gadis itu sedikit mendongak karena tubuh Naruto yang tinggi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," Jawabnya singkat. Mencoba untuk tidak membuat suaranya terdengar ketus, namun gagal karena melihat penampakan Sasuke yang tertinggal jauh di belakang Naruto. "Untuk apa kalian kemari?"

"Oh, aku dan Sasuke baru selesai jogging dan memutuskan mampir sebentar kerumahmu untuk sarapan. Hehehe.."

Persahabatan ketiga orang itu sudah terjalin sejak dalam kandungan. Kebetulan orang tua mereka saling mengenal dan juga bersahabat karib, sehingga untuk hal-hal seperti ini Naruto dan Sasuke tidak merasa canggung lagi. Ibu Sakura juga sudah maklum dan selalu menghidangkan makanan apapun yang di minta oleh mereka.

Melihat wajah Sasuke menginggatkan Sakura akan penolakan malam itu. Sakura langsung berbalik dan melesat pergi. "Masuk saja kalau mau makan. Aku pergi dulu. _GDO_!"

Naruto memandang kepergian Sakura dengan heran.

"Kenapa dia?" Sasuke bertanya setelah berdiri sejajar dengan Naruto.

"Entahlah. _Girls day out_ , katanya." Jawab Naruto. Ia tidak lagi memikirkan sikap aneh Sakura. Mungkin gadis itu sedang dalam masa datang bulannya, begitu pikirnya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kaki dengan santai memasuki rumah Sakura. "Ayo, numpang sarapan."

* * *

Sakura berbohong soal janji jogging dengan Ino dan tentang acara _girls day outnya._ Ia sedang ingin menghabiskan harinya dengan bersenang-senang sendirian, dan untungnya outfit yang ia pakai kali ini mendukung gerakannya dengan leluasa.

Sakura memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke puncak gunung Konoha, hari yang cerah dan cuaca yang bagus menjadi bahan pertimbangannya. Sebelum naik bis untuk sampai ke tempat pemberhentian terakhir, Sakura sempat mampir ke mini market untuk membeli snack, roti dan air mineral sebagai bekal. Ia membutuhkan semua itu karena ia pikir akan menghabiskan waktu yang lama di atas sana.

Tempat itu penuh akan kenangannya dengan Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Saat sekolah dasar mereka sering bermain di sana, Naruto dan Sasuke saling berkompetisi untuk sampai ke puncak lebih dulu, sementara dirinya sibuk mengatur nafas dan menikmati pemandangan. Sesekali memetik bunga liat yang terlihat cantik, kemudian merangkainya menjadi sebuah mahkota. Karena mereka sering bermain di sana Itachi, kakak Sasuke bersama kawan-kawannya membuatkan mereka sebuah _base camp_ berupa rumah pohon. Dan ke tempat itulah Sakura pergi.

Rumah pohon itu di dirikan di atas pohon trembesi yang paling besar. Letaknya disebelah barat ukiran besar empat kepala gubernur Konoha, yaitu Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, dan Minato Namikaze. Tempat ini juga di sebut sebagai monumen Konoha, sebuah _landmark_ paling penting di Konohagakure, simbol bahwa para Hokage—sebutan lain untuk gubernur di tempat itu akan selalu mengawasi Konoha. Karena nilai sejarah tempat ini cukup tinggi, puncak gunung ini kerap di datangi para wisatawan. Beruntung letak rumah pohonnya agak tersembunyi dan jauh dari jangkauan para wisatawan sehingga Sakura benar-benar bisa merasakan apa itu privasi. Sesuatu yang sangat langka dia dapat karena hidupnya dipenuhi orang-orang cerewet macam ibunya, Ino dan Naruto.

Sakura memainkan ponselnya, mencari lagu dengan ritme lembut. Ia menemukan sebuah lagu yang sangat pas dengan kondisinya saat ini, _if_ _you and me_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Juris.

 _If I could just say the words,_

 _All the secrets in my heart and in my soul you'll hear,_

 _Will you take me in your arms or let me go,_

 _Our lovely days will they just fade like whispers in the wind?_

Dulu,sebelum ia memberanikan diri mengucapkan kalimat 'I love you' pada Sasuke, lagu ini selalu menjadi pertimbangan. Pikiran Sakura selalu dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam kemungkinan, bagaimana kalau persahabatan mereka hancur? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke memilih menjauh dan memilih menjadi orang asing yang tidak saling kenal? Atau bagaimana jika Sasuke menerimanya? Apakah persahabatan antara ia, Naruto dan Sasuke akan berubah?

 _Pun_ akhirnya Sakura tidak bisa memendam perasaannya lebih lama. Ada saat dimana hatinya seakan meledak dan menjeritkan 'aku mencintaimu Sasuke'. Laki-laki itu tertegun sesaat, setelahnya ia mengelus puncak rambut Sakura dan mengatakan betapa ia juga menyayangi Sakura, sebagai sahabatnya dan akan selalu begitu. Sasuke menolaknya secara halus. Dan laki-laki itu tetap ingin menjadi sahabatnya.

Sakura meringis, merasakan sedikit rasa ngilu yang mencubit hatinya.

Penolakan yang ia terima memang menyakitkan. Namun setidaknya ia tidak merasa menyesal sama sekali. Cinta pertamanya memang gagal, tapi Sakura yakin akan datang cinta kedua, ketiga dan selanjutnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Shikamaru, ' _ **dalam kehidupan, orang akan datang dan pergi. Sementara kita akan terus berjalan.'**_

 _Yeah,_ pria pemalas itu lumayan keren juga. Pikir Sakura geli.

"Woi."

Sakura terkejut dengan sapaan bersuara berat dari bawah rumah pohon. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya ke bawah dan mendapati Shikamaru tertidur di rerumputan dekat jurang.

"Hei Shikamaru, kau cari mati ya?!" Sakura memutuskan untuk turun dan menyeret Shikamaru membatalkan niat bunuh dirinya.

"Siapa yang mau mati?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan sikap acuh, menuruti Sakura yang menyeretnya menjauh dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Kau tentu saja," Gadis di hadapannya melotot sangar sambil berkacak pinggang. "Itu berbahaya sekali Shika. Jangan lakukan lagi!"

"Aku hanya ketiduran tadi." Jelas Shikamaru dengan tampang mengantuk yang kentara.

Sakura berdecak sebal, memilih mendumal dalam hati merutuki sikap teman pria barunya. Seberapa banyakpun orang-orang memujinya jenius, bagi Sakura Shikamaru tetaplah orang bodoh.

Shikamaru selalu lupa menali sepatunya kirinya.

Shikamaru tidak bisa mengikat dasi dengan rapi, karena itulah dia membeli dasi langsung pakai.

Shikamaru selalu bicara apapun yang tengah ia pikirkan, tanpa saringan kata, tanpa berbasa-basi. Pokoknya apa yang mengganjal di otaknya selalu ia utarakan. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia tidak memiliki banyak teman. Tidak aka nada orang yang betah di perlakukan seperti itu kecuali Chouji, Ino, dirinya sendiri, dan mungkin Naruto yang memang orang bebal.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Shikamaru bertanya setelah Sakura menawarkan minuman kaleng yang ia bawa. Mereka tengah duduk di balkon rumah pohon, mengamati pemandangan Konoha dari atas.

"Melepaskan rasa stress," Jawab Sakura. Ia menoleh pada Shikamaru dan melapor, "tadi aku bertemu Sasuke."

"Lalu?"

"Aku selalu ingat penolakan yang ia katakan. Makanya aku kabur."

"Mungkin memang sebaiknya kau menghindarinya dulu."

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Kau ada ide untuk itu?"

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau suka." Saran Shikamaru

"Entahlah, aku belum cukup yakin dengan apa yang aku sukai. Karena selama ini, apapun yang Sasuke sukai selalu aku sukai."

"Dasar bodoh." Ejek Shikamaru sambil menyentil jidat lebar Sakura.

Mengelus jidatnya yang terasa nyeri, Sakura menatap Shikamaru sebal. "Jangan belagak sombong begitu! aku yakin nanti, apapun yang Temari suka juga akan kau sukai!"

Shikamaru mendengus meremehkan. "orang yang jatuh cinta itu harus punya prinsip, Sakura."

"Kau belum tau apa-apa soal cinta Shikamaru. orang yang benar-benar jatuh cinta tak akan keberatan melakukan hal-hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Cinta itu buta, kau tahu."

Sekali lagi, Shikamaru mendengus. Bicara tentang cinta dengan Sakura selalu seperti ini, ia selalu kalah. Karena cinta itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah dipecahkan seperti rumus matematika.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal itu, bagaimana bisa kau menyukai seorang gadis—maksudku er… bagaimana kejadiannya kau bisa menyukai Temari?" Sakura memperbaiki pertanyaannya ketika mendapat lirikan mata hitam Shikamaru yang tajam.

"Dia mengalahkanku dalam olimpiade tahun lalu. Saat itu adalah kekalahan pertamaku, tapi di saat itu aku juga merasakan perasaan aneh padanya. Kupikir itu cinta," Shikamaru mengenang perasaan yang ia alami. "Aku berdebar tapi harga diriku juga terluka. Aku tidak percaya bisa dikalahkan oleh wanita."

"Wow, itu dramatis sekali. Aku jadi penasaran, Temari itu perempuan seperti apa."

"Dia galak, dingin, dan aneh. Rambutnya dikucir empat seperti anak-anak."

"Tetap saja kau menyukainya, Shikamaru," kata Sakura menggoda Shikamaru. Gadis itu makin heboh menggoda Shikamaru karena tingkah malu-malu Shikamaru yang sangat langka. Membuat Sakura gemas.

"Hei, kau mau aku bantu lebih dekat dengan Temari?"

* * *

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sakura berdiri memandang gedung tinggi bertuliskan bimbingan belajar Sun. Gadis itu menoleh heran pada Shikamaru yang mengajaknya kemari.

"Kau si jenius ikut bimbingan belajar?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Temari juga belajar di sini."

Sakura menggeleng tak percaya. "Selamat datang di dunia cinta yang bodoh dan buta," Katanya menyindir. "Jadi, selain bertingkah seperti stalker kau juga mengikutinya sampai ke bimbel?"

"Begitulah. Itu yang bisa kulakukan agar bisa melihatnya lebih lama."

"Kau kan bisa mengajaknya nonton film, makan, atau hal-hal manis lainnya. Jadi kemajuanmu hanya segini?" ia kembali berdecak dengan dramatis. Sakura meragukan Shikamaru dalam urusan percintaan. Betapapun jeniusnya laki-laki itu, ia tetap nol besar dalam urusan wanita.

"Jadi, dimana dia sekarang?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, mencari sosok gadis berkuncir empat yang disukai Shikamaru.

"Dia tidak ada hari ini." Jawab Shikamaru cuek.

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari?"

"Mendaftarkanmu ke sini."

"Ha?" Mulut Sakura terbuka sedalam galian kilang minyak. Ia menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan _kau bercanda?_

"Percayalah ini akan sangat menguntungkan. Pertama kau bisa menghindar dari Sasuke dengan berpura-pura sibuk, kedua kau bisa membantuku. Masalah selesai." Shikamaru menyeret Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam gedung, tak peduli dengan kekuatan memberontaknya yang sangat besar.

"Selamat datang di bimbingan belajar Sun," sapa petugas resepsionis dengan ramah. Dia adalah pria dengan senyum paling menawan yang pernah Sakura lihat hingga membuatnya terkesima. "Saya Akasuna Sasori, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya Haruno Sakura. Ingin mendaftar kelas yang sama dengan dia." Sakura tersenyum manis sembari menunjuk wajah Shikamaru. laki-laki itu jelas keheranan melihat perubahan drastis Sakura.

"Baiklah, silahkan mengisi formulir ini," Sasori menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Sakura yang diterima gadis itu dengan sangat bahagia. "Kalian bisa mengisinya di sana."

Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih dan menggeret Shikamaru menuju kursi di ujung ruangan. "Kau tidak bilang kalau tempat ini dipenuhi pria tampan." Katanya sambil terus mengamati Sasori dan rekannya yang juga tampan.

Shikamaru mengernyit heran mendapati nada genit di suara Sakura. "Aku tidak tahu kau segitu tergila-gilanya dengan pria tampan."

"Bukan tergila-gila. Hanya cuci mata," Elak Sakura. "Siapa tahu aku bisa cepat melupakan Sasuke karena mereka. Hihihi…"

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura sadar betul bahwa mengembalikkan perasaan seperti semula bukanlah suatu perkara yang mudah. Faktanya melupakan cinta pertama adalah hal yang sangat mustahil, karena pada masa itulah rasa kasih sayang yang tulus timbul. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak memperhitungkan seberapa tampan atau cerdas seeseorang, kau tahu kau menyukainya karena kau memang menyukainya. Tidak ada alasan khusus, dan hal itu akan terjadi begitu saja.

Gadis itu beranjak bangkit dari kasurnya, merapikan letak bantal dan guling yang berantakan serta melipat selimutnya. Ini hari Senin, dan itu artinya Sakura bertemu dengan setumpuk materi pelajaran, latihan soal, dan juga Uchiha Sasuke.

Tak ingin membuat harinya makin kacau, Sakura bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Sebisa mungkin menyingkirkan pikirannya tentang Sasuke.

Setelah mandi dan berbenah diri dengan seragam, Sakura menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Mendapati ibunya sedang meletakkan beberapa mangkuk nasi dan sayur. "Pagi, Bu." Sapanya riang.

"Selamat pagi Sakura. Ayo bantu aku meletakkan makanan. Sasuke dan Naruto akan mampir untuk sarapan."

Sakura tak bisa menahan dengusan kesalnya mendengar nama Sasuke disebut-sebut. "Mereka hobi sekali menumpang makan di rumah orang."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu," tegur Mebuki pada putri tunggalnya. "Sasuke tak bisa terus-terusan makan roti bakar buatan Itachi ataupun pizza semalam yang dihangatkan di _microwave_ dan ibu suka saat Naruto makan masakan ibu dengan lahap. Tidak seperti seseorang yang selalu pilih-pilih makanan." Tukasnya kesal, menyindir kebiasaan Sakura yang gemar pilih makanan.

Tidak bisa mengelak lagi, Sakura terpaksa menuruti perintah ibunya menambahkan beberapa mangkuk nasi untuk dua sahabatnya. Setelah semuanya siap, ia duduk di kursinya yang biasa. Tepat disebelah kursi kebesaran ayahnya yang tengah sibuk membalik koran pagi.

"Ayah, boleh aku minta uang saku lebih? Kursusnya dimulai nanti malam." pintanya dengan nada manis yang rendah, takut terdengar ibunya yang kemungkinan akan segera mengoceh panjang. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kizashi menutup korannya, membuka dompet yang ia simpan di saku celana dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Sakura yang tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih." Ia menyimpan uang itu ke dalam dompet dan melahap sarapannya dengan tenang.

Suara berisik Naruto dari luar rumah membuat mood Sakura sedikit suram. Ia tidak yakin bisa makan dengan tenang saat ada Sasuke di sekitarnya.

"Sakura, bukakan pintu untuk temanmu."

"Ya," Sakura meletakkan alat makannya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Otaknya berpikir cepat memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan saat bertemu Sasuke. _Haruskah aku mengabaikan atau menyapanya?_ _Kalau aku abaikan Naruto pasti akan bertanya-tanya. Oke, mungkin aku harus mencoba untuk menyapa, seperti—Hai Sasuke, kau tampak baik-baik saja setelah menolakku. Ah, tidak-tidak, itu terlalu gamblang._

Faktanya setelah membuka pintu, Sakura justru mengomel panjang karena terkejut dengan keisengan Naruto memakai topeng _scream_ untuk menakut-nakutinya. Laki-laki pirang itu masih terpingkah hingga kehadirannya di meja makan. Berbanding dengan Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah datar andalannya.

Sarapan pagi itu diisi dengan celoteh riang Naruto yang memang selalu menyemarakkan suasana. Kehadirannya disyukuri Sakura karena mengurangi rasa tegangnya. Beberapa kali ia terlibat pembicaraan seru dengan Naruto hingga ibunya mengingatkan mereka untuk bergegas ke sekolah agar tidak terlambat. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan dengan cepat, mereka bergegas pergi menuju halte bus yang hanya berjarak lima menit dari rumah Sakura.

"Hei ada satu hal yang belum aku beritahukan pada kalian," Tiba-tiba saja nada suara Naruto berubah serius. "Kemarin saat acara festival musik Hinata menyatakan perasaanya padaku."

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis pendiam dengan aura keibuan yang menguar kuat. Tipikal gadis yang kerap di idamkan sebagai istri idaman. Pintar memasak, merajut, menjahit, berdandan, orang yang ramah, lemah-lembut dan yang paling penting dari itu semua adalah penyabar.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" Untuk pertama kalinya di pagi itu, Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sakura merasa tidak nyaman dengan pembahasan seperti ini. Diam-diam ia melirik Sasuke, sekedar melihat ekspresinya. Namun bungsu Uchiha itu masih setia memasang topeng datar andalannya. Hal yang membuat Sakura mengutuki pria itu dalam hati.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang dipenuhi bekas tanda lahir berupa tiga goresan. "Aku menerimanya," katanya malu-malu. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa menolak niat baiknya. Walaupun aku sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaanku, tapi aku rasa Hinata adalah sosok gadis yang baik."

"Wah, kau _gentle_ sekali! Selamat Naruto." Sakura mengucapkan rasa syukurnya sembari menepuk pundak laki-laki pirang itu dengan bangga. Ia kembali melirik Sasuke yang juga melihatnya. Tatapan mereka tak berlangsung lebih dari tiga detik karena Sakura tak tahan dengan mata hitam Sasuke yang serasa menyedotnya ke dalam sebuah pusaran. _Sial, bahkan aku masih berdebar._

Halte bis mulai terlihat, Sakura segera berpamitan menjauhi kedua pria itu saat melihat Yamanaka Ino.

" _Forehead!"_ panggilan akrab yang dikhususkan untuk Sakura itu menyeruak dengan oktaf paling tinggi. Seorang gadis pirang dengan tubuh tinggi semampai melambaikan tangannya dengan heboh di depan halte. Tepat di sebelah Ino, berdiri dua orang laki-laki dengan postur tubuh yang berbeda, seorang dengan tubuh gempal bernama Akamichi Chouji, dan seorang lainnya, laki-laki dengan wajah mengantuk yang kentara—Shikamaru Nara.

Pria berambut raven itu mengamati Sakura yang asyik berbincang dengan Ino dan sahabat prianya. Untuk beberapa waktu Sasuke menyadari sedikit keanehan yang terjadi. Pertama, Sakura tidak pernah mengabaikannya. Dia adalah orang paling berisik kedua setelah Naruto dalam hidupnya. Kedua, Sakura tidak pernah akrab dengan Chouji dan Shikamaru bahkan sampai tahap memegang ujung rambut Shikamaru—yang Sasuke anggap sebagai kontak fisik.

"Berhentilah menarik rambutku Sakura."

"Perbaiki kuncir rambutmu Shikamaru, wajahmu itu benar-benar tidak enak untuk dilihat. Aku bahkan ragu kau sempat mandi dan berkaca." Omel Sakura pedas.

"Yeah..dasar tuan jenius pemalas." Ino ikut meledek.

"Sebenarnya Shikamaru memang belum mandi." Pemberitahuan Chouji disusul dengan pekikan jijik, dan dua gadis itu segera menyemprot Shikamaru dengan parfum.

"Hentikan! Astaga aromaku seperti seorang gadis!"

Melihat keakraban mereka membuat Sasuke mendengus.

 _Benar-benar kekanakan._

* * *

Menjadi anak kelas tiga di akhir semester sama artinya dengan belajar mandiri. Guru menyerahkan tanggung jawab sepenuhnya pada siswa dan hanya mengamati mereka mengerjakan soal tanpa niatan membantu, sekalipun wajah mereka sudah sangat _hopeless_ dan kesal. Macam Naruto yang sangat bingung dengan soal trigonometri hingga memutuskan untuk memainkan penghapusnya untuk mengadu jawaban pilihan ganda.

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat raut suntuk Naruto, sepertinya pikiran pria berambut pirang runcing itu lebih tertuju pada makan siang di kantin atau kegiatan olahraga yang kerap dilakukan siswa Konoha saat istirahat.

Ia mengarahkan atensinya kepada Sasuke yang sedang serius mengerjakan soal.— _dasar kebiasaan_ , buru-buru Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sosok lain hingga iris gioknya mendapati wajah serius Shikamaru saat berpikir. Kejadian langka yang membuatnya sedikit terkesima.

Alis hitam lebat Shikamaru menukik ke atas dengan sangat seksi. Bibir bawah yang tergigit karena gemas berpikir, dan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Entah efek sinar matahari di belakang Shikamaru atau memang Sakura pribadi yang menganggap pemandangan yang ia lihat sangat menakjubkan, sampai-sampai ia terngangga.

Lengan kemeja Shikamaru ditekuk, memperlihatkan otot kokoh yang menyembul. Dan _oh, astaga dia melihatku!_

Tertangkap basah saat mengamati Shikamaru, gadis itu hanya bisa mengedipkan mata dengan cepat. Tampak kikuk dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya, hingga senyum segaris dari Shikamaru membuatnya merasa waktu berhenti selama beberapa detik.

 _Dia.. manis juga_.

Sakura membalas senyum Shikamaru dan kembali fokus pada soal matematika yang mungkin bisa membuat rambutnya keriting sebentar lagi.

* * *

"Akhirnya selesai juga!"

Beberapa siswa tertawa kecil dengan sikap konyol Naruto yang berteriak kesenangan seperti anak kecil, padahal guru Kakashi belum menutup kelasnya dan si rambut jabrik itu sudah meluncur pergi ke meja Sasuke untuk membicarakan makan siang mereka.

"Baiklah karena kalian sudah tak sabar lagi untuk istirahat, aku tutup kelas hari ini." Bersamaan dengan itu, Kakashi beranjak keluar dari kelas dengan setumpuk kertas soal muridnya.

Ino mencolek pundak Sakura yang duduk di hadapannya, "Ayo ke kantin. Aku lapar berat."

Sakura mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Ia mengambil dompetnya di dalam tas dan mengikuti Ino yang telah lebih dulu keluar kelas untuk mengajak Tenten ikut serta. Langkahnya tertahan dengan ajakan Naruto untuk makan siang, yang artinya kembali bersama Sasuke.

Karena tak bisa terus menghindar dan bertingkah seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, Sakura memutuskan memberi tahu keputusannya. Tentang dirinya yang ingin menghabiskan waktu sendiri untuk sementara. "Aku tidak bisa Naruto. Saat ini aku sedang menjauh dari Sasuke."

"Eh, kenapa?" Tanya Naruto heran. Sasuke sendiri yang merasa namanya disebut-sebut turut menoleh.

"Karena aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaanku padanya," jawab Sakura dengan lirih. "Aku tidak memiliki cukup kepercayaan diri untuk terus melihat Sasuke. Karena itu… untuk sementara ini aku akan menjauhimu, Sasuke."

Dengan nama besar Uchiha yang disandang, Sasuke tak merasa kesulitan menyembunyikan ekspresi aslinya dibalik topeng datarnya. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya dia merasa menjadi pria brengsek di hadapan Sakura. Bukan maksud Sasuke untuk menolak Sakura menjauh, karena baginya, Sakura adalah sosok yang sangat berarti untuk hidupnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin persahabatan mereka menjadi runyam apabila ia dan Sakura menjalin hubungan lebih itu.

"M..maksudmu kau.. Sasuke.. kau.." Naruto tergagap saking kagetnya dengan informasi yang Sakura berikan. Ia menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan tidak enak.

"Ya. Aku menyukai Sasuke, tapi karena dia menolakku aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi." Sakura bicara dengan naca enteng seakan tengah membicarakan cuaca yang indah. Ia lagi-lagi melirik mata hitam Sasuke. Mata yang kali ini memancarkan sejumlah emosi yang tidak bisa Sakura duga.

"Aku minta maaf." Kata Sasuke penuh sesal.

"Bukan permintaan maaf yang kubutuhkan, Sasuke." Sakura berbisik lirih sebelum kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk keluar kelas menemui Ino dan Tenten yang telah menunggunya.

* * *

TBC

-Al-

A/N:

Terimakasih banyak telah membaca cerita karangan Al. Terlepas dari segala kekuranganku menulis, aku sangat terharu yang baca fic ini banyak sekali :D walaupun yang review dikit, :p

big thanks buat yang sudah fav, follow dan review :)

 ** _fyi,_ sulit buat aku nulis YAMS soalnya pas nulis ini aku merasa terlempar ke masa lalu di situasi yang sama kayak Sakura.** #eaaa baper T_T 


	4. Chapter 4

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan anjing penjagamu? Sepertinya serius sekali." Yamanaka Ino menyambut kehadiran Sakura dengan pertanyaan penuh selidik. Tepat disebelahnya, Tenten menyimak dengan tampang ingin tahu.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Bukan masalah besar."

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku _forehead!_ " cetus Ino kesal. "Aku tahu betul tanda-tanda kau berbohong. Hidungmu akan kembang kempis seperti yang kau lakukan barusan."

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" sangkal Sakura. Tanpa sadar menutupi sebagian wajah dengan tangan, seakan memperjelas kebohongan kecilnya.

"Kalau kau menutupi wajahmu begitu aku jadi yakin, kau baru saja membohongi kami." Tenten angkat suara dan bergabung dengan Ino untuk memojokkan Sakura.

Kedua gadis itu kini menggelayut di kedua lengan Sakura dan menuntunnya untuk melanjutkan langkah menuju kantin sembari memberikan pertanyaan retoris yang membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu tak berkutik. Hingga akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan menceritakan semua masalah yang menimpanya.

"Itu masalah yang cukup rumit," Ucap Tenten sembari mengusap dagunya dengan serius. "Tapi menurutku tak ada yang salah dengan itu. Wajar sih, kau menyukai Sasuke. Dia tampan, walaupun menyebalkan."

" _Yeah_ , dan arogan," Tambah Ino yang dihadiahi dengan delikan mata tajam Sakura. "Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Sakura mendengus. "Kau juga pernah menyukainya, ingat?"

Ino _nyengir._ "Itu kan dulu sekali," ujarnya membela diri.

"Aku ingat sekali, kau tidak hanya menyukai tapi menggilainya. Bahkan kau sampai menjadi penguntit! _"_

"Aku tidak pernah menguntitnya! _"_ elak Ino sebal.

"Kau jelas-jelas melakukannya, _pig!_ Aku tahu itu." Ujar Sakura keras kepala.

"Hei sudahlah," Tenten menyela pertikaian yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting."Kau tahu Sakura, kurasa Sasuke memiliki prinsip yang sama seperti Neji. Tidak ingin persahabatan yang telah lama terjalin rusak karena ungkapan cinta. Dia pernah mengatakan kepadaku 'persahabatan dapat melahirkan cinta, tapi cinta belum tentu dapat memperbaiki persahabatan yang rusak karenanya."

Baik Ino maupun Sakura sama-sama menampilkan wajah terkejut yang tidak elit. Iris biru dan hijau sahabat itu bertubrukan, saling menyalurkan pikiran yang sama. "Astaga. Astaga. Jangan bilang kalau kau sendiri pernah _menyukai_ Neji" pekik Ino tertahan. Sementara Sakura menatap Tenten dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Tenten mendengus. "Menurutmu kenapa aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian, para perempuan yang suka bergosip sedangkan aku lebih nyaman bermain sepak bola dengan para laki-laki?"

"Hei, aku bukan tukang gosip!" protes Ino dengan jutek. Wajahnya berubah masam dengan bibir mengerucut sebal.

"Terserahlah," Gadis keturunan Cina itu merotasikan matanya bosan. Mengabaikan Ino yang mengomel tak jelas, ia kembali melanjutkan. "Intinya aku ingin mengatakan kepadamu Sakura. Rasa nyaman sebagai sahabat akan menghilang ketika dia menolakmu. Dan jika dia menerimamu, ketidaknyamanan akan selalu menyertai hubungan kalian." Tenten mengakhiri petuahnya dengan menepuk halus jemari Sakura yang bertautan di atas meja.

Menyambut tepukan hangat Tenten, Sakura tersenyum hangat. "Trims, Tenten. Aku baru tahu kau bisa berkata bijak seperti ini." katanya jenaka. Ia tak lagi merasakan kesal, sakit hati, dan kekecewaan yang bersarang di hatinya. Terimakasih pada Tuhan yang telah memberikannya sahabat wanita yang pengertian.

"Apapun untuk sahabatku." Tenten tersenyum kecil sarat aura kedewasaan.

"Hei _dekorin,_ kau melupakanku! Aku kan juga punya andil dalam menyelesaikan masalahmu" protes Ino merajuk.

Sakura tergelak. "Terimakasih juga untukmu, Ino."

"Kembali, _my sweet catton candy."_

"Ugh, menggelikan sekali, _pig!"_

Mereka bertiga tertawa lepas. Kembali menyantap makanan yang terhidang dengan raut wajah puas. Satu masalah terselesaikan dan semua berjalan dengan tenang hingga Ino mulai membuka mulutnya dan membuat kericuhan dengan Tenten.

"Jadi bagaimana Neji menolakmu?"

"Diam kau, Ino jelek!"

* * *

Dua kepala berambut pirang dan biru gelap tengah duduk di bawah rimbunnya pohon tak jauh dari lapangan sekolah. Mereka—Naruto dan Sasuke mengambil waktu istirahat setelah lelah bermain sepak bola bersama kawan sejawat. Naruto membuka seluruh kancing kemeja seragamnya, menampakkan kaus putih yang melekat di tubuh. Sebelas-duabelas dengan Naruto, Sasuke membuka tiga kancing teratasnya karena panas yang ia rasakan.

"Huh, biasanya disaat-saat seperti ini Sakura akan menghampiri kita dengan handuk dan beberapa botol minuman dingin, bukan begitu Sasuke?" Naruto berkeluh kesah dengan wajah murung. Tangannya terus mengibas, berharap gerakan itu melenyapkan rasa gerahnya.

Sasuke diam. Tidak berminat menjawab maupun berkomentar. Dalam hati ia menyetujui perkataan Naruto, dan entah mengapa ketiadaan gadis itu membuatnya merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Hembusan nafas kasar dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Matanya memicing sebal pada sosok pria berwajah datar yang sedari tadi larut dalam keheningan. "Kau menyebalkan sekali. Aku bisa gila jika terus begini. Bicara dengan patung dingin sepertimu. Aku rindu Sakura-chaaann…"

Rengekan Naruto dihadiahi tatapan dingin dari Sasuke. Dan itu tidak bekerja sebagaimana mestinya— _Toh,_ Naruto dan Sakura sudah terlalu kebal dengan tatapan Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Sasuke. Pokoknya kau harus membuat Sakura kembali. Kalau tidak, aku juga akan menjauhimu seperti yang dilakukan Sakura padamu. Dan bicaralah! Astaga—kenapa aku seperti bicara dengan batu?!" Rambut pirang Naruto yang berantakan makin tak beraturan seiring kelakuannya menjambaki rambut sendiri.

"Hn."

"Argh. Kau menyebalkan sekali, Sasuke!"

* * *

"Menyebalkan! Woi Shikamaru!"

"Shikamaru!"

"Hei, Shika, kau mendengarku tidak?"

Menahan diri agar tidak menjewer telinga Shikamaru sampai lepas, Sakura berdiri dengan pose bersedekap. "Aku kan sudah bilang tadi, kita akan pergi les bersama-sama. Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku?" Tak jua mendapat respon, iris viridian Sakura memicing tajam. Memandang sinis pada remaja laki-laki didepannya yang jelas-jelas menampakkan wajah terpesona.

Bukan. Bukan terpana pada Sakura, tentu saja.

Gadis itu menelisik pandangan Shikamaru. Beberapa meter dari mereka berdiri sosok gadis berambut pirang _brunet_ yang sibuk memainkan ponsel.

"Siapa dia?"

"Temari."

Jawaban singkat Shikamaru membuat Sakura kembali melemparkan pandangannya pada Temari. Mengamati gadis itu dengan jeli. Temari bukan tipe gadis yang suka menyetel raut senyum manis. Dari wajahnya terbaca kesan cuek, jutek, dan juga sedikit kepongahan. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Dan, apa dia serius dengan model rambut kuncir empat itu? Jika Ino melihatnya, dia pasti akan berkomentar pedas.

Tak mendapati sesuatu yang menarik, Sakura mengembalikan atensinya pada Shikamaru.  
"Apa kau akan menatapnya terus seperti itu?"

"Memang apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?" Mendengus lelah, Shikamaru mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura setelah Temari memasuki gedung tempat mereka belajar.

"Banyak hal," Sakura mengetukkan jemarinya di dagu, pose andalan saat ia sedang berpikir. "Kau bisa menyapanya lebih dulu. Kemudian, bicarakan topik-topik ringan seperti cuaca, musik, atau semacamnya."

"Kenapa itu terdengar merepotkan?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Jengah mendengar kalimat andalan Shikamaru; merepotkan. "Kau bahkan belum mencoba memulainya." Tukas Sakura sebal. Ia menyeret tubuh Shikamaru, mengikuti langkah Temari untuk masuk ke gedung bimbel. "Sebagai permulaan—mengingat moodnya hari ini terlihat sedang kesal kau bisa sok perhatian dengan melempar pertanyaan seperti, 'menunggu seseorang?' kemudian perkenalkan dirimu sendiri. Bukankah kau sekelas dengannya?—lalu puji dia. Sesuatu yang terlihat menakjubkan dan membuatnya berbeda dari gadis lain. Jangan lupa untuk minta nomer ponselnya, tapi kau dilarang untuk mengirim banyak pesan. Catat ini baik-baik: wanita menyukai sosok pria yang misterius. Kau bisa bermain permainan tarik ulur—"

"Saranmu tampak seperti seorang _expert,_ tapi kenapa kau sendiri gagal?"

Secara otomatis mulut Sakura tersumpal benda kasat mata. Melirik garang pada sosok laki-laki disebelahnya dan tanpa basa-basi menendang tulang kering Shikamaru. "Dasar menyebalkan!"

Mendesis kesakitan karena sengatan nyeri yang menjalar membuat Shikamaru mengangkat kaki kanan yang menjadi korban keberingasan Sakura. "Kau menyakitiku."

"Seseorang harus melakukannya untuk menyadarkanmu." Balas Sakura tanpa rasa bersalah. "Kau juga harus memperbaiki cara bicaramu yang ceplas-ceplos itu."

"Kau marah?" Shikamaru menyeret kakinya menyusul Sakura yang berjalan cepat memasuki lobi.

"Menurutmu?"

"Jelas kau marah."

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa bertanya?" Gadis itu menghentikan lajunya hanya demi memelototi laki-laki yang—astaga sangat menyebalkan dan tidak peka.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahanku." Ia menjawab dengan raut wajah polos dan malas. Dalam hati mengomel mengapa perempuan selalu melakukan drama hanya karena masalah remeh.

"Apa kau sadar kalau kau baru saja mengejekku dan—oh, lupakan saja! Ini konyol untuk diperdebatkan." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya seakan mengusir sesuatu. Menahan emosi labilnya agar tidak keluar. Ia tidak ingin hubungan pertemanannya dengan Shikamaru rusak karena masalah sepele. Sakura bisa saja mengeluarkan sikap _tsundure_ nya dihadapan Sasuke maupun Naruto tanpa rasa malu. _Toh,_ dua cowok itu sudah biasa dengan sikapnya yang memang terkadang menyebalkan. "Sekarang kau harus maju, sapa Temari sekarang juga. Lihat disana? Dia sedang sendirian. Ini kesempatan yang bagus. _Chop-chop!"_

Dengan kekuatannya yang berlebihan, Sakura berhasil mendorong Shikamaru mendekat ke arah Temari. Membuat laki-laki itu berdiri dengan grogi saat gadis pujaannya menatap heran.

"Uhm, hai. Er.. kau ada di kelas Genma _sensei?"_

Temari mengangguk. "Dan aku ingat kau juga ada di kelas yang sama denganku. Ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin menyapa saja. Aku Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru." Meski dilanda perasaan was-was luar biasa—sempat terpikir bahwa Temari akan menolak uluran tangannya—Shikamaru susah payah menyetel wajahnya agar terlihat biasa. Menahan urat-urat disekitar bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh.

"Temari. Rei Temari." Ia menyambut uluran tangan Shikamaru dengan hangat. "Kurasa kau datang terlalu awal. Bukankah biasanya kau selalu terlambat untuk masuk kelas?"

"Mulai hari ini aku akan masuk lebih awal," Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, sadar akan adanya perhatian dari Temari mengingat kebiasaanya yang terlambat datang di kelas. "Akan ada seseorang yang selalu menyeretku untuk datang lebih cepat."

"Oh, gadis merah muda yang itu? Aku melihat kalian ngobrol tadi. Apa dia anak baru?" Temari menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang sedang bicara dengan Sasori di meja informasi.

"Yaps. Dia teman sekelasku di sekolah."

Berawal dari membicarakan Sakura, obrolan mereka berjalan semakin santai. Dari sana Shikamaru tahu bahwa Temari berusaha masuk ke Akademi Konoha untuk kedua kalinya setelah tahun lalu ia sempat gagal dalam tes masuk universitas tersohor itu. Akademi itu memang selalu menjadi pilihan nomer satu di kalangan pelajar. Selain dikenal sebagai universitas tertua, Akademi Konoha juga memiliki banyak fakultas unggulan yang mencetak alumni terkenal dan sukses.

"Jadi kau ingin masuk ke pertanian? Kalau begitu kita sama-sama berjuang!"

"Ya. Dan semoga kau berhasil masuk ke jurusan hukum tahun ini."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan bekerja keras agar bisa masuk kesana." Temari kini bersikap lebih santai. Ia bahkan tak segan lagi melemparkan senyum manisnya kepada Shikamaru. Obrolan mereka sempat terhenti karena kehadiran sosok pria yang dikagumi gadis itu. "Selamat sore, itachi-sensei." Intonasi suara gadis itu melembut saat menyapa Itachi. Fokus matanya pun kini terpusat pada Itachi seorang.

Ah ya. Shikamaru lupa kalau Itachi merupakan pekerja magang di tempat bimbel ini.

"Sore Temari, dan… Shikamaru?" Itachi mengetahui nama Shikamaru dari _nametag_ yang dikenakannya. Ia mengamati seragam Shikamaru yang terasa familier di matanya. "Anak KHS? Kenal Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?"

Shikamaru mengangguk malas sebagai jawaban. "Dia satu kelas denganku."

"Wah bagus sekali. Berarti kau juga kenal dengan Sak—"

"KAK ITACHI!"

Kalimat Itachi terputus karena seseorang memanggilnya dengan suara melengking. Sakura bergegas menghampiri perkumpulan mereka. Entah itu perasaan Shikamaru saja atau memang ia sempat melihat binar mata bahagia di mata Itachi?

"Sakura!" Itachi tersenyum lebar menyambut kehadiran sahabat adiknya. "Kau belajar disini?"

"Iya. Baru masuk hari ini. Kak Itachi sendiri kenapa ada disini?"

"Aku memang bekerja sebagai tutor _freelance_ disini. Hitung-hitung sebagai pengisi waktu luang liburan."

"Itu terdengar keren. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau tahu letak kafetaria? Aku sedikit haus karena tadi berjalan kaku dari sekolah menuju tempat ini. Sekalian antarkan aku menuju kelas Genma. Aku masih merasa asing disekitar sini." Gadis itu menempelkan tangannya pada lengan kekar Itachi. Menyeretnya menuju arah yang dia tentukan dan berceloteh tanpa henti. Diam-diam memberikan kode berupa pada Shikamaru untuk meneruskan obrolannya dengan Temari karena dia berhasil menyingkirkan saingan utama.

Namun Shikamaru tidak tertarik untuk berbincang lagi. Bukan karena fokus Temari yang teralihkan menatap Itachi dengan pandangan merana, tapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tidak menyukai kedekatan antara Sakura dan Itachi. Dan sejujurnya, Shikamaru tidak menyukai dilema yang membelitnya kali ini.

* * *

 **Pojok author:**

Entah hanya aku aja yang merasa atau mungkin kalian juga. Ada yang beda gak sih sama cerita ini dari chap pertama sampe sekarang?

Aku nulis chap ini ngulang baca dari chap satu. Dan alamaaak malu banget baca tulisanku yang menurutku rada amburadul (TT_TT). Tapi.. tapi.… aku nggak mau ngerubah chap awal. Bukan karena males ya, tapi karena ini bukti proses dari sebuah pembelajaran. Halah~~ :p

Maaf ya updatenya lama. Selain karena kesibukan kuliah dan organisasi, aku juga dilanda rasa mager tiada tara. Hahaha…

Uyeee.. dari chapter inilah hubungan Shikasaku akan dimulai. Ahaii! :D

Big thanks:

 **Kimhima11, xiuka07, Khoerun904, gakjelasdotcom, Hoshi Riri, hikari, mawarputih. albaficaaiko, Ichaichinomiya dan Kenma Plisetsky**

 **juga buat yang udah follow, favorite cerita ini, maupun author sendiri :)**

Berkat review kalian, aku jadi semangat lagi gerakin jari-jari buat nulis lagi.

Makasih semangatnya, dan yah... cerita ini emang mau aku buat singkat. mungkin sepuluh chap paling pol. makasih udah menunggu chap lanjutan, makasih saran-sarannya. Dan Ichaichinomiya, kamu sebenarnya yang jadi inspirasiku nulis shikasaku. aku suka cerita kamu juga :D

dan... maaf kalo ada salah-salah ketik, typo sana sini. aku gak ngecek ulang karena mager. *peace!*


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

Aku kembali maaf untuk update yang lama. Untuk menebusnya ada spesial mini chap di akhir cerita. Selamat membaca~

* * *

Tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar dari Naruto maupun Sasuke sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju rumah masing-masing. Dua remaja berparas tampan itu saling bersisian dengan pikiran yang mengelana. Kesunyian diantara mereka terasa hampa tanpa kehadiran satu-satunya gadis berharga bernama Haruno Sakura.

Naruto yang terbiasa mengoceh mendadak malas bicara. Sasuke baru saja selesai bicara mengenai pernyataan cinta Sakura dan juga penolakan yang diberikan olehnya. Naruto tahu dalam kasus ini tidak ada yang berada di posisi salah dan benar karena semuanya berkaitan dengan hati.

Bukan salah Sakura atas rasa kagum, damba dan cinta pada Sasuke.

Dan bukan salah Sasuke pula menolak perasaan Sakura. Ia hanya tidak mau merusak persahabatan mereka bertiga.

Meski Naruto berharap keduanya lekas berbaikan seperti semula, meskipun dia sadar perkara ini tidak akan selesai dengan mudah.

"Kau merasa ada yang berbeda tidak?"

Naruto langsung menganggukkan kepala secara ekspresif begitu menyadari ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dalam hati bersyukur karena akhirnya pria angkuh yang gemar bergumam itu bicara normal juga. "Kalau tidak ada Sakura tidak lengkap rasanya."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin," jawab Naruti sambil memasang pose andalannya, menyangga kepala pirang dengan dua lengan—yang menurut Naruto itu keren, tapi bagi Sakura pose itu tak ubahnya seperti preman yang gemar _petantang-petenteng_.

"Kuharap itu tidak makan waktu lama. Pastikan saja Sakura tidak bergaul dengan _drama queen_ macam Ino. Segala macam masalah akan dua kali lipat lebih rumit jika Sakura berkonsultasi dengan gadis Yamanaka. Apa kau ingat saat Sakura meminta kita berkomentar soal berat badannya? Kita sepakat menjawab bahwa Sakura gadis yang sehat, tapi dia langsung meledak seperti gunung meletus. Itu mengerikan. Memang apa salahnya mengatakan sehat? Itu kan tidak berarti gendut. _Ckckck…_ cewek dan segala pemikirannya itu mengerikan sekali. "

Sasuke tak menggubris Naruto yang mulai mengubah arah topik pembicaraan yang tadinya membicarakan Sakura menjadi sebuah gerutuan tak jelas soal pikiran anak perempuan.

Mendengus samar, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah. Terkadang membicarakan masalah dengan Naruto tak selalu mendapat titik terang.

* * *

Ditatap dengan pandangan menelisik, tajam, dan jahat sudah terlalu biasa bagi Sakura. Bersahabat dekat dengan Sasuke dan Naruto membuatnya menjadi lebih berpengalaman. Jadi ia sudah sangat kebal dari pelototan garang macam itu. Berjalan santai menuju kursinya yang terletak di sebelah Shikamaru, Sakura mengabaikan Temari yang menatapnya tajam. Sekilas pandang saja Sakura bisa menebak. Temari cemburu melihat kedekatannya dengan Itachi.

Memikirkan pria itu membuat Sakura pening. Sejak dulu perlakuan Itachi padanya tak pernah berubah. Rasa sayangnya yang berlebihan dan protektif terkadang membuat Sakura jengah sendiri. Kejadian beberapa menit lalu adalah salah satunya. Ketika Itachi merasa bertanggung jawab mengantarkan _adik kesayangannya_ menuju kelas baru meski Sakura menolaknya mati-matian. Pengalaman hidup mengajarkannya begitu.

Kenangan saat dirinya berada di kelas dua SMP dan Itachi yang saat itu bersikeras mengantarkannnya menaiki motor baru—mengabaikan adiknya sendiri dan menyuruh Sasuke membonceng sepeda Naruto. Histeria gadis sepantarannya begitu memekakan telinga ketika Itachi sengaja memarkirkan motornya hingga masuk kedalam halaman sekolah—padahal itu jelas-jelas dilarang—mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga berantakan, dan mencium pipinya keras-keras.

Sakura curiga Itachi sengaja melakukan itu agar ia tidak didekati anak lelaki lain selain dirinya, Sasuke, dan Naruto. Pasalnya dia sempat dikuntit oleh anak laki-laki dengan potongan rambut aneh dan pakaian yang norak bernama Rock Lee. Walaupun tindakan _heroik_ Itachi menyelamatkannya dari aksi penguntitan Lee, Sakura harus menanggung malu tak tertahankan selama lebih dari sebulan karena teman-temannya selalu menggoda dan menanyakan bagaimana caranya menggaet pria yang lebih tua.

Nah, perlakuan yang ia dapatkan barusan kurang lebih sama dulu. Itachi mengecupnya di depan pintu kelas—meski itu hanya ciuman pipi yang singkat dan ringan—tapi Sakura yakin Temari merasa tidak begitu. Karena mata gadis itu terus-terusan melotot ganas padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau dekat dengan Itachi."

Sakura menoleh heran pada Shikamaru yang kali ini tampaknya tidak terlalu malas memulai percakapan. Benar-benar di luar kebiasaan.

" _Well,_ kau tidak pernah bertanya." Suasana kelas yang berisik karena Genma yang tak kunjung datang membuat Sakura harus meninggikan sedikit volumenya saat ia bicara.

Mata Shikamaru menyipit. "Seberapa dekat?" tanyanya dengan nada menuntut.

"Cukup dekat. Lebih dekat dari hubunganku dengan Sasuke sebenarnya." Mengabaikan Shikamaru yang bermuka masam, Sakura tertawa mengingat sikap dua saudara yang sangat kontras itu.

"Tapi kenapa dia menciummu? Seberapapun dekatnya hubungan antara laki-laki dan perempuan, jika dia bukan kekasih ataupun keluargamu, bukankah itu tindakan yang sangat berlebihan?"

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Aku tahu itu. Kadang aku juga merasa tindakannya sangat berlebihan."

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkannya?"

Gadis itu mengedikkan bahu, cuek. "Mana aku tahu kalau dia berniat menciumku."

"Kau kan bisa menamparnya atau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak suka dicium atau apalah. Kalau kau terus-terusan membiarkannya kau akan dianggap gadis murahan." Shikamaru berkata agak kasar.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Sakura menyalak kesal.

Terdiam sejenak, Shikamaru mulai menguraikan emosi liar dan janggal yang meluap di benaknya. Tadi, sewaktu melihat Sakura melingkarkan lengan dengan manja kepada Itachi, ia berang luar biasa. Apalagi ketika pria itu berani mengecup pipi Sakura. Rasanya Shikamaru ingin menghajarnya.

 _Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?_ Pikirnya gundah.

Memang apa pedulinya jika Sakura doyan bergelendot manja di sembarang pria? Sakura bukan saudaranya, bukan pula kekasihnya, apalagi keluarga. Dia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Sakura selain pertalian persahabatan.

Lagipula, Sakura memiliki niatan baik untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan Temari. Bukankah Temari adalah gadis pertama yang membuatnya jatuh cinta?

Benar, seharusnya dia tidak merasakan dilema semacam ini pada Sakura.

"Maaf," Shikamaru berucap lirih.

Senyum lembut tersungging di bibir Sakura saat mendengar permintaan maaf Shikamaru. "Baiklah. Anggap saja kejadian barusan tidak pernah terjadi." Katanya enteng.

"Begitu saja?" Seringai jahil terbit di wajah Shikamaru. "Kupikir kau akan menendang, atau meninjuku dengan pukulan maut yang selalu kau gunakan."

Membersut kecut, Sakura mengeluarkan buku dan peralatan menulis dari tasnya. "Kau mau kuhajar dengan ini?" gadis itu memuntir buku tulisnya, bersiap memukul laki-laki disampingnya dengan benda itu.

"Bercanda, Sakura. Bercanda!" Shikamaru menepuk pundak Sakura, berniat menenangkan sekaligus mengurungkan niatan Sakura untuk menghajarnya. Dalam hati dia mencatat untuk tidak melakukan keisengan yang sama. Sakura saat marah persis menyerupai ibunya, Yoshino Nara.

Suara kursi berderit membuat Sakura dan Shikamaru menoleh bersamaan. Tanpa minta izin, Temari sengaja duduk menyerong untuk mengintimidasi gadis berambut merah muda yang telah mengibarkan bendera perang padanya. "Kenapa kau terlihat dekat dengan Itachi sensei? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Temari, Sakura bisa menebak bahwa gadis kuncir empat itu tengah cemburu. Pasti menyenangkan jika ia bisa menggodanya sedikit. "Kenapa kau mau tahu?"

"Aku bertanya padamu, _pink._ Setidaknya kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sebuah jawaban. Bukannya kembali bertanya."

"Lalu jawaban apa yang bisa membuatmu puas hingga tak lagi bertanya duhai wanita berkuncir empat?"

Temari memandangnya tak suka. "Jangan mengejek rambutku."

"Kau duluan yang mengejek rambutku." Balas Sakura sengit.

Terjepit diantara situasi rumit, Shikamaru tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Untunglah kedatangan Genma mampu meredam emosi dua gadis itu. Kalau tidak, jelas hal itu akan sangat merepotkan.

* * *

Sebelumnya ia telah memperkirakan ini terjadi. Temari adalah tipikal gadis ambisius dan keras kepala, persis sepertinya. Jadi ketika Sakura keluar dari bilik pintu toilet, ia tidak merasa terkejut dengan kemunculan gadis itu.

"Ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Itachi?" Temari kembali merongrongnya dengan pertanyaan serupa.

Memutar bola mata jengah, Sakura berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mendorong jauh tubuh Temari yang menghalangi jalannya. Rasa penat, lelah dan mengantuk yang dirasakan oleh Sakura membuatnya praktis menjadi gadis tak sabaran. "Dia tetanggaku. Teman masa kecilku. Sudah seperti kakak bagiku. Sekarang, bisakah kau menyingkir? Aku lelah dan ingin segera pulang!" sentaknya galak.

Menahan rasa malu yang membuncah akibat aksi konfrontasi konyolnya, Temari segera memberi jalan keluar pada Sakura.

"Kau tahu," kata Sakura yang menghentikan langkah kakinya di pintu keluar toilet. Ia mengendikkan bahunya ke belakang. Menatap Temari yang masih memandangnya dengan tampang bersalah. "Aku bisa mengatur sebuah jadwal kencan dengan Itachi. Itupun jika kau mau." Ia menambahkan dengan nada cuek di akhir kata.

Sebuah ide cemerlang mendadak menghampiri Sakura. Rancangan tentang ajakan kencan ganda yang melibatkan dirinya, Itachi, Shikamaru dan Temari. Tentu saja keikutsertaan Itachi disini hanya sebagai pancingan agar Temari tertarik. Faktanya, jika pria itu benar-benar hadir diantara mereka, rencana yang ia susun akan berantakan. Perhatian Temari akan teralihkan, dan Shikamaru yang malang tak akan pernah bisa merasakan kencan dengan gadis impian.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak marah dengan apa yang baru saja kulakukan padamu?" Tentu saja Temari merasa heran dengan tingkah ajaib Sakura. Baru beberapa detik ia menyemburnya dengan ketus, dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja ia berubah. Mengajukan tawaran menggiurkan berupa kencan dengan Itachi. Jelas saja Temari tergoda.

"Untuk apa? Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika jadi kau." Mengedikkan bahu enteng Sakura tersenyum bersahabat. "Jadi, apa kau mau?"

Temari mengangguk dengan bersemangat. "Tentu saja!"

* * *

Begitu melihat remaja laki-laki dengan ciri khas seperti Shikamaru: Rambut panjang yang dikuncir dengan gaya berantakan, membuat Sakura bergegas menghampirinya. "Kupikir kau pulang duluan."

"Dan membiarkanmu pulang sendirian? Ck. Aku tidak setega itu." Langkah kaki lebarnya membawa Shikamaru berjalan menuju arah halte terdekat. Tepat disebelahnya, Sakura berjalan mengikuti.

"Wah, aku merasa sedikit tersanjung dengan kalimatmu barusan." Sakura tersenyum tipis seraya mendongak untuk menatap wajah Shikamaru. "Kau memiliki sisi manis juga."

"Begitulah bagaimana seorang pria harus bersikap." Shikamaru berusaha keras menahan senyumannya dengan rentetan kalimat datar. Entah bagaimana pujian dan senyuman Sakura memiliki efek tertentu pada dirinya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Temari tidak akan menyesal memiliki teman kencan sepertimu."

"Teman kencan?" Salah satu alis hitam Shikamaru menukik ke atas. Tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Sakura.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Temari di toilet. Kemudian secara ajaib, sebuah ide melintar di kepalaku. Sebuah kencan ganda—antara kau, Temari, Itachi dan aku—tapi kenyataanya tidak begitu, karena aku akan langsung menyeret Itachi untuk pergi agar kau bisa berduaan dengan Temari." Sakura membeberkan rencananya secara gamblang dengan Shikamaru. Tak lagi memperhatikan raut wajah Shikamaru yang berubah keruh.

Kepala Shikamaru penuh dengan pemikiran tentang Sakura sebagai orang yang bersedia membantu menyatakan perasaan pada cinta pertamanya.

Cinta pertama?

Bah! Shikamaru justru tidak tahu perasaan cinta itu seperti apa. Bahkan setelah ia berhadapan langsung dengan Temari, ia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang spesial dan tak terduga—seperti yang kerap digembar-gemborkan oleh Ino maupun Sakura. Tidak ada nafas tak beraturan. Tidak ada degup jantung berlebihan. Tidak tertarik mengklaim gadis itu sebagai miliknya. Lalu apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya? Kagum? Ya. Mungkin memang begitu.

Mungkin ia hanya mengagumi sosok Temari. Satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil mengalahkannya dalam bidak eksakta. Satu-satunya gadis yang membuat harga dirinya terluka karena dikalahkan wanita.

"Jangan lakukan." Sadar dari pikiran panjangnya, Shikamaru bicara dengan ketegasan yang bisa membuat Sakura bungkam. "Kencan itu, aku tidak mau melakukannya. Aku ragu dengan perasaanku sendiri."

"Memangnya, kenapa dengan perasaanmu?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu. Jelas saja, perannya disini kan sebagai _mak comblang_ atau bahasa kerennya sih _cupid._ Tentu dia harus mengetahui perasaan kliennya—meskipun dirinya tidak dibayar sepeserpun, tetapi Sakura bersikukuh bahwa cinta sepihak Shikamaru harus berjalan dengan baik. Tugasnya disini adalah mengalihkan seluruh kekaguman Temari pada Itachi agar Shikamaru bisa mendesak masuk ke hatinya.

Tepat saat mereka tiba di halte, Shikamaru mendorong pelan tubuh Sakura hingga gadis itu duduk di kursi. Tak peduli dengan keramaian jam pulang pekerja di sekitar mereka, Shikamaru melakukan aksi nekat untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari berbagai pertanyaan yang membelitnya hari ini.

Terperangkap diantara dinding halte, beberapa pekerja yang duduk, dan tubuh Shikamaru yang menghimpitnya, Sakura tak bisa bergerak saat Shikamaru merunduk dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

* * *

 **SPESIAL MINI CHAPTER: Q &A !**

 **-Sasuke-**

 **Q: Seberapa lama persahabatanmu dengan Sakura dan Naruto?**

 **A: "Lama. Sejak belum lahir aku rasa. "**

 **Q: Sebagai satu-satunya gadis di lingkaran persahabatanmu dengan Naruto, menurutmu, Sakura tipe gadis yang seperti apa?**

 **A: "Dia… (berpikir sejenak) Kuat. Walaupun aku sering mengatakan kata-kata kasar, memintanya menjauh, dia tetap saja menempel disampingku."**

 **Q: Kau tahu kan, bahwa tidak ada persahabatan sejati antara pria dan wanita? Kita sudah mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Sakura padamu, Lalu bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?**

 **A: "….." (pergi dari ruang wawancara)**

* * *

 **-Mebuki-**

 **Q: Kau terlihat sangat dekat dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Bahkan sepertinya kau lebih memanjakan mereka dibanding Sakura.**

 **A: "Terlihat jelas ya?" (tertawa) "Sebenarnya dari dulu aku sangat menginginkan anak laki-laki, tapi justru Sakura yang keluar. Bukan masalah besar, aku tetap mencintai anakku seperti apapun dia."**

 **Q: Apakah itu Naruto atau Sasuke sosok yang kau anggap ideal sebagai pasangan hidup Sakura?**

 **A: "Aku justru mengharapkan Sakura dengan Itachi."**

 **Q: Bagaimana tanggapan anda tentang Shikamaru?**

 **A: "Siapa itu Shikamaru? apa dia pacar Sakura? Anak seperti apa dia? Dimana rumahnya? Siapa—"**

 ***Sesi ini langsung dihentikan oleh Author karena akan memakan banyak waktu untuk menulis semua pertanyaan.***

* * *

 **-Itachi-**

 **Q: Kenapa kau mencium Sakura?**

 **A: "Tentu saja karena aku menyayanginya! Dia sudah seperti keluarga bagiku."**

 **Q: Tapi sikapmu padanya justru akan disalah artikan oleh orang lain.**

 **A: "Baguslah jika begitu."**

 **Q: Apa maksudnya itu?**

 **A: "Aku hanya melindungi adikku dari cowok-cowok brengsek."**

 **Q: Sadarkah kau tindakanmu itu terkadang berlebihan?**

 **A: "iya, sedikit." (merenung sesaat) "Habis dia imut dan manis sekali. Aku jadi gemas padanya."**

 **Q: Ceritakan sedikit tentang keluargamu…**

 **A: "Oke. Jadi, ayahku adalah pejabat diplomatic—duta besar di Indonesia. Ibuku turut mendampinginya. Sedangkan aku kuliah di Boston,sedang liburan semester dan menghabiskan waktuku kembali ke Jepang. Mengusik Sasuke, dan bermain dengan kawan-kawan lama. Begitulah."**

* * *

Aku tahu, updatenya lama, karena itu aku minta maaf. (menunduk)

Sebenernya aku udah lama nulis chap lanjutan, cuman... ya.. terlalu banyak kegiatan di dunia nyata. kemudian, aku terhipnotis dengan drama korea hehehee... peace.

Yah itu aja sih dari aku. Semoga kalian nggak kapok baca karyaku ya. kkk :)

Favorite, Follow boleh, Review boleh banget. Ngembat Shikamaru jangan. biarkan dia mencium Sakura sampai chapter lanjutan aku tulis hahhahahaaaa *kabur*

-Al-


	6. Chapter 6

Setelah tumpukan kesibukan yang membuat tulang dan sendiku menjerit minta pijit, akhirnya bisa leha-leha dan update chapter (setelah terbengkalai 2 bulan. Dihitung satu tahun kalau 2017).

 **Terima kasih atas review dan dukungan dari** :

 **Kimhima11, xiuka07, gakjelasdotcom, Hoshi Riri, Khoerun904, hikari, mawarputih, albaficaaiko, Ichaichinomiya, Kenma Plisetky, Yuinee, , Shikadai Mom's, obby, Sakurai Uzuka, Image28, Tectona Grandis, lailalailazahra, Emeraald US, yukumpme, Sasusaki28, Avheril psychomonst49**

Aku menerima kritik yang membangun, saran, dan pujian *dilempar* ( _well,_ siapapun bakal senang kan kalau mereka dapat tanggapan yang positif…)

Oke, sekian. Selamat membaca

* * *

" _ **Aku tidak bisa mengencani perempuan yang bersikap seperti perempuan. Aku ini pemalas. Aku perlu wanita yang seperti teman."**_

* * *

Shikamaru mengamati Sakura ketika bibir mereka terpisah. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia mencium Sakura. Tidak ada alasan untuk itu. Pikiran rasionalnya lenyap sejak ia mendengar kencan ganda yang dipelopori Sakura. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Shikamaru merasa terganggu. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, pikirannya mulai terusik ketika melihat Sakura bergelayut manja pada Itachi dan bagaimana pria itu memperlakukan Sakura layaknya seorang kekasih. Itu benar-benar pemandangan menganggu yang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang baru. Perasaan cemburu.

Aneh memang. Walaupun kedekatan mereka dimulai dengan Sakura yang berjanji membantunya dekat dengan Temari, Shikamaru merasa lebih mantap untuk menjatuhkan hatinya pada seorang Sakura Haruno. Gadis keras kepala yang berisik, _bossy,_ garang dan menyebalkan. Meskipun begitu, Sakura selalu menarik baginya. Si ekspresif yang menggemaskan. Shikamaru yakin sekali, menghabiskan hari tua bersama Sakura tak akan terasa membosankan.

"Apa.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Sensasi kesemutan di perut yang dirasakan Sakura membuatnya gugup. Suaranya gemetar. Gadis itu terlihat linglung dan bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa mengencani perempuan yang bersikap seperti perempuan. Aku ini pemalas. Aku perlu perempuan yang seperti teman," Berpose dengan gaya andalan, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana Shikamaru tersenyum menggoda.

"K-kau baru saja menciumku," duduk dengan posisi kaku dan tegang, manik hijau Sakura mengedip kebingungan. Kakinya lemas, pipinya panas, dan jantungnya hampir melompat lepas. "Kenapa?"

"Kurasa kau cukup cerdas untuk bisa memahami maksudku."

Sakura kehilangan kata. Suasana ini terasa membuatnya mati gaya. Ia yakin sekali kali ini wajahnya bertransformasi warna menjadi merah muda. Ini benar-benar gila dan tak terduga. Seorang Nara Shikamaru baru saja menciumnya!

"Kau gila ya?" bisiknya rendah dan hati-hati. Tak ingin menjadi tontonan di tengah kumpulan pekerja yang menunggu kedatangan bis. Meskipun orang di sekitar mereka tampak tak peduli dengan roman picisan anak muda. "Yang kau sukai itu Temari! Bukan aku. Astaga! Ini salah! Harusnya kau mencium Temari, bukan aku."

Kepanikan Sakura menerbitkan segaris senyum di bibir Shikamaru. "Aku lebih mengetahui isi hatiku, Sakura." Ujarnya seraya bersedakap tenang.

"Tapi kan, tetap saja...ini aneh!" Sakura mendengus keras. Jemari lentiknya ia gunakan untuk menarik rambutnya dengan penuh rasa frustasi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" ucapnya lirih.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu," Menjauhkan tangan gadis itu dari aksi menyakiti diri sendiri, Shikamaru bicara dengan tegas. "Anggap saja ini adalah hari pertama kita sebagai pasangan kekasih. Jadi kau tidak perlu lagi menjodohkanku dengan Temari. Lupakan tentang rencana kencan gandamu. Kecuali jika kau memang benar-benar berniat mencipatakan pasangan. Itachi dengan Temari maksudku."

Sakura menatap takjub ke arah remaja laki-laki yang tengah berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Dari sekian banyak kalimat Shikamaru, Sakura hanya fokus pada kalimat _kita sebagai kekasih._ Otaknya pasti kacau. Atau setidaknya telinganya bermasalah. "Kau bilang apa tadi?" ia bertanya sekaligus mengangkat alisnya penasaran.

"Tidak ada pengulangan, Sakura."

Tepat pada saat itu, bis yang mereka tunggu telah tiba. Shikamaru tanpa sungkan menggamit lengan Sakura, memaksa gadis yang asyik menggerutu itu untuk segera menaiki undakan bis. Sesampainya di kursi belakang yang kosong, Shikamaru memandu Sakura untuk duduk. Mengabaikan cerocosan marah Sakura, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sakura.

"Diamlah. Aku mengantuk."

Sakura bungkam. Membiarkan Shikamaru tersesat jauh ke alam mimpi. Lagipula sia-sia saja ia mengomel. Shikamaru pasti tak akan bisa memberikan respon selain dengkuran halus dan igauan. Ia heran bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu tidur nyenyak dengan sangat cepat.

* * *

0-0-0-0

* * *

"Sakura! Bangun! Ingat kau bilang ada simulasi ujian pagi ini. Jangan sampai terlambat!" Disela kesibukannya memasak, Mebuki berteriak lantang untuk membangunkan putri semata wayangnya. Bagi ibu rumah tangga, pagi hari adalah waktu yang paling sibuk. Ia dituntut untuk bisa mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan sekaligus. Membereskan ruangan, menyiapkan pakaian suami, memasak dan membangunkan Sakura.

Bagian terakhir adalah hal yang paling rumit karena gadis itu selalu bermasalah dengan bangun pagi. Karena itulah rumah keluarga Haruno menjadi rumah yang paling berisik seantero perumahan.

"Sakura!" ia berteriak sekali lagi.

Kizashi yang telah tiba di dapur sejak awal hari hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kebiasaan istri dan anaknya. Tak ingin menganggu 'aktivitas' dua orang paling berharga di hidupnya, pria paruh baya itu memulai rutinitas paginya menyeduh kopi hitam sembari membaca koran.

"Aku heran dengannya. Susah sekali dibangunkan," Nyonya rumah Haruno itu menata hidangan di meja makan dan mulai menggerutu. "Dia persis seperti kerbau pemalas. Astaga. Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis memiliki sifat seperti itu? Tidakkah kau khawatir, sayang? Beberapa tahun lagi anak kita akan menikah. Bagaimana nasib suami dan anaknya kelak kalau ibu mereka masih betah molor di tempat tidur?"

"Biarkan saja. Dia lelah setelah kursus semalam."

"Tidak bisa begitu. Kau selalu saja memanjakan Sakura!"

"Sayang, dia masih tujuh belas."

"Jalan delapan belas. Dan dia masih kekanakan," Tukas Mebuki ngotot. "Aku akan mendisiplinkannya untuk bangun pagi mulai saat ini. Jangan mencegahku!"

Menaikkan alis heran, Kizashi membuka mulut untuk bertanya. "Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Melengkungkan senyum sadis sembari melepas celemek hitam yang mulai kusam, ibu satu anak itu menjawab sok misterius. "Lihat saja nanti." Ia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki undakan tangga menuju lantai dua. Berbelok ke kanan dan mulai menggedor pintu kamar yang dipenuhi stiker idola favorit Sakura.

"Bangun Sakura! Kau itu anak gadis! Jika kau masih ingin kuakui sebagai anak, lekas bangun dan bantu ibu menyiapkan makanan. Jangan jadi anak pemalas! Ibu tidak mengeluarkanmu dari perut ibu hanya untuk makan dan tidur!"

Saat Mebuki bersiap menjebol pintu kamar Sakura, pintu itu telah terbuka sendiri. Menampilkan sosok anak kesayanganya yang telah siap dengan setelan seragam KHS.

"Aku sudah bangun."

 _Loh_?

"Tumben sudah rapi pagi-pagi begini. Kau kesambet apa?"

Sakura menatap jengah pada ibunya. "Aku masih tidur dicerewetin. Aku sudah rapi begini dikira kesambet. Maunya apa sih?" Memanggul tas di pundaknya, Sakura beranjak menuju ruang makan dengan Mebuki yang masih setia mengekor dan memberi rentetan pertanyaan.

Seperti kebiasannya di pagi hari, Sakura mengecup kedua pipi ayahnya sebelum duduk disebelahnya. Kizashi sempat bertanya tentang penampakan wajah kusutnya yang Sakura jawab dengan alasan klise, "Tidak bisa tidur."

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tidur lelap setelah seorang laki-laki mencium bibirnya? Penjelasannya minim pula! Oke, memang ia mendengar Shikamaru mengatakan sesuatu tentang kekasih. Tapi, bukankah hal seperti itu harus melalui sebuah tahapan seperti bertanya _maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?_ Atau _, aku menyukaimu! Jadilah kekasihku._

Harusnya seperti itu kan? Lagipula hubungan antara kekasih selalu melibatkan perasaan.

Dan untuk mencapai status kekasih, harusnya ada jawaban : _Ya aku mau_. Begitu kan?

Lalu mereka ini apa?

Sakura pusing sendiri memikirkan hubungannya dengan Shikamaru. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya yang lesu ke meja makan diiringi dengan desahan nafas panjang.

Mebuki mengedip heran. Menoleh kearah suaminya yang memasang tampang serupa. "Kenapa dia?"

"Entahlah." Kizashi mengendikkan bahu.

Melihat tampang ruwet Sakura membuat Mebuki tidak tega menyuruhnya membantu menyiapkan meja makan. Biarlah kali ini ia mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Lagipula masakannya sudah siap hidang. Tinggal menata sumpit dan sendok untuk sup miso dan semuanya telah siap. Tepat saat Mebuki selesai menata meja, Naruto, Sasuke dan Itachi datang berombongan. Para tamu undangan itu tidak segan menyapa tuan rumah dan duduk berderet di meja makan.

"Senang sekali melihat kau bergabung disini Itachi." Mebuki tersenyum cerah dengan kehadiran calon suami masa depan Sakura. Pemuda itu selalu menjadi favorit ibu-ibu komplek karena sifatnya yang ramah, penyayang, dan kebapakan.

"Terimakasih atas undangannya bibi, paman. Aku juga senang bisa hadir disini." Jawab Itachi ramah. "Ah, kemarin aku juga bertemu dengan Sakura di kursus tempatku bekerja."

"Kau sudah bekerja?"

"Hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang liburan."

Sementara Itachi dan dua orang tua mulai berbincang, perang dingin antara Sakura dan Sasuke tetap berjalan. Sakura mengabaikan keberadaan Sasuke. Dan meski Naruto terus menerus menyodok tulang rusuknya, Sasuke enggan menyapa gadis itu lebih dulu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyapanya?" bisik Naruto kesal. Ia bosan melihat pose dingin Sasuke yang dipajang sebagai topeng andalan.

"Kenapa harus aku yang menyapanya lebih dulu?" Sasuke membalas lirikan sengit Naruto dengan pelototan jahat yang berarti _berhenti-mendesakku-kalau-tidak-mau-kutendang-bokongmu!_

"Bukankah kau ingin semua kecangunggan ini berakhir?"

"Memang begitu. Tapi haruskah aku yang memulainya?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kau membuat semuanya menjadi rumit!"

"Jangan menyalahanku!"

Sakura tidak buta dan telinganya jelas-jelas menangkap bisikan sengit antara Naruto dan Sasuke, namun ia mengabaikannya. Setelah sarapannya selesai, ia meminta uang saku pada ayahnya dan keluar rumah lebih dulu meski sang ibu menyuruhnya untuk tidak terburu-buru. Otak Sakura berputar-putar pada satu orang. Nara Shikamaru. Ia harus secepatnya mendapat penjelasan dari laki-laki itu.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Tebak siapa yang ada di depan rumahnya pagi ini?

Nara Shikamaru!

Manik hijau cerah Sakura mengedip terpana. "Kenapa kau disini?" ia mengamati penampakan Shikamaru secara rinci. Sama seperti dirinya, laki-laki itu mengenakan seragam khas KHS. Kemeja putih yang dipadu _vest_ hijau zamrud dengan celana panjang warna serupa. Rambutnya telah dikuncir rapi. Dan semilir angin pagi yang berhembus membuat Sakura bisa mencium semerbak aroma _spicy_ dari Shikamaru. Wajahnya seperti biasa, disetel mengantuk. Ciri khas seorang Shikamaru.

"Menjemputmu, tentu saja."

Alis Sakura melonjak naik. Nyaris melewati batas jidatnya yang terkenal lebar. "Menjemputku? Untuk apa?" tanyanya heran

"Bukanya itu yang biasa dilakukan pasangan kekasih?"

"Ha?" Mulut Sakura terbuka sedalam galian lubang. "Kekasih kau bilang? Siapa?"

"Kau dan aku."

"Kau dan aku?" ucap Sakura membeo. Merasa aneh dengan paduan kata antara dirinya dan Shikamaru. "Jadi yang semalam itu serius?!" ia memekik keras. Matanya melotot tak percaya.

Mendengus jengah, Shikamaru mulai berjalan lebih dulu untuk meninggalkan drama yang diciptakan gadisnya. Ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki berderap yang menyusulnya. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura adalah tipe gadis keras kepala yang pantang menyerah sebelum mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan. Tak heran mengapa gadis itu terus memberendelnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan kata _kita_ dan memadukannya dengan kata kekasih? Oke, kita memang pernah ciuman, tapi bukan berarti kita sebagai pasangan kekasih kan? Maksudku, Shikamaru, untuk menjadi kekasih yang sesungguhnya kita harus memiliki perasaan yang sama. Aku tahu kau menyukai Te—"

"Tidak lagi." Jawab Shikamaru tegas.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Kurasa aku salah menganalisa. Perasaan kagum, suka, dan cinta itu memiliki poin yang berbeda."

Hidung dan alis Sakura mulai berkerut. Pertanda ia sedang berpikir keras. "Jadi, kau sudah memastikan perasaanmu?" ia bertanya pada laki-laki jenius yang tengah memejamkan mata sembari berjalan. Sakura bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Shikamaru melakukan hal itu tanpa resiko jatuh dan tersandung.

Bola mata hitam jelaga Shikamaru menoleh pada Sakura sepenuhnya. "Aku menyukaimu."

Butuh waktu beberapa saat hingga Sakura bisa mencerna kata-kata Shikamaru. "Kau tak mungkin menyukaiku." Bantah Sakura lemah.

Langkah kaki panjang Shikamaru melambat. Sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti dan menghadap Sakura sepenuhnya. "Aku serius."

Tergagap dan salah tingkah membuat Sakura bingung harus bicara apa. Namun Shikamaru tak ingin membahas hubungan mereka lebih lanjut. Baginya saat ini berada di sekitar Sakura sudah cukup. Shikamaru tak ingin hubungan mereka segamblang ikatan kekasih yang kerap digembar-gemborkan pemuda di luar sana. Karena seperti yang telah dikatakannya tadi malam, ia terlalu malas mengencani perempuan yang bertingkah seperti perempuan. Ia lebih menyukai perempuan yang seperti teman.

Seperti bagaimana Sakura memperlakukannya.

Alami, tanpa kecanggungan.

"Baguslah kau tidak menolakku. Selamat, kau baru saja mendapatkan seorang kekasih."

Sakura mengerjabkan matanya takjub. Serius nih, begini caranya mendapatkan seorang kekasih?

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

ya ampun. aku gak tau lagi harus gimana nerusin fic ini. apakah udahan aja ya sampe chap ini? pokoknya intinya mah, Shikamaru sama Sakura jadian (tebar confeti)

tapi serius deh, bikin karakter Shikamaru itu agak susah. (T_T) dan yang aku buat kayaknya udah ooc nih :(

nulisnya juga sering buntu. karena aku tipe orang yang nulis cerita tanpa plot dan rencana. semuanya serba dadakan dan tiba-tiba. nah karena aku udah buntu, makanya fic ini tamat aja deh. maafkan gak sesuai ekspektasi.

terimakasih atas segala dukungan kalian. :)

13 Januari 2018. 1.00

 **Aloefera.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sedikit kabar dari Al:**

Setelah bulan-bulan berat yang aku lalui (Ayahku sakit (beliau pergi ke alam lain bulan Mei lalu), kemudian magang 2, KKN, dan saat ini otw magang 3, akhirnyaaa aku bangkit dari WB!

Terharu, euy, liat review kalian di chapter 6. Ada yang pengertian, kasih semangat, dan gak rela kalo cerita mereka berakhir gini aja. Jangan digantung gitu dong thor~ endingnya belum puas!

Gitu kan ya?

Iya, aku paham kok. Aku juga habis baca ulang (dalam kondisi lupa kalo aku sendiri yang nulis. Lah udah lama banget gak diperhatiin ni fanfic. Wkkwkkk) dan seketika protes; "KOK UDAHAN SIH?!"

Makanya itu, dear. Ini aku lanjutin!

Selamat membaca. Awas jangan baper.

Ps: Mulai sekarang, (dimulai dr chapter 6) aku bales review di sini aja ya, gak di PM. *scroll paling bawah*

*with love, Aloe Fera*

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: _The reason why_**

"Sahabat, selalu bisa diandalkan di setiap keadaan. Beberapa pernah sayang, tetapi tidak berani bilang."

* * *

.

.

Sasuke tidak tahan harus terus menerus berdiam diri—sudukkan Naruto di tulang rusuknya menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa dia menyelesaikan sarapan lebih cepat. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sakura. Agak aneh rasanya ketika mendapati Sakura mengacuhkan dirinya. Alih-alih bicara, menatapnya saja Sakura enggan. Seakan-akan Sasuke tidak layak untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari gadis itu.

Gemuruh di dada Sasuke kian mencengkeram. Ia tidak suka diacuhkan. Terutama oleh sahabatnya. Gadis yang pernah menyukainya.

Ikatan yang terjalin diantara mereka hampir mencapai dua dasawarsa. Tentu saja ukuran angka itu bukan sebuah hal remeh yang bisa dibuang begitu saja. Naruto dan Sakura adalah sahabat terbaiknya, seiring mereka tumbuh bersama Sasuke bisa merasakan tali kasih dan kesadaran untuk saling melindungi diantara mereka.

Bicara mengenai tali kasih, Sasuke menyadari perubahan yang mulai terjadi ketika mereka beranjak remaja. Kakaknya selalu mewanti-wanti soal hal itu; _ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis._

Sasuke tidak harus memiliki mata tambahan untuk menyadari tingkah abnormal Naruto saat jatuh cinta. Bocah pirang itu pasti akan berkeringat dingin, tertawa gugup, dan menanggalkan predikat cowok cerewet menjadi si bodoh yang bebal ketika berhadapan dengan gadis impiannya. Rasa-rasanya ungkapan ' _Cinta Tumbuh Karena Terbiasa'_ terjadi pada dirinya dan Naruto. Sasuke tidak akan mempermasalahkan jika mereka jatuh cinta pada gadis yang berbeda. Tetapi kenyataan yang ia ketahui seakan memukulnya telak.

Gadis yang mereka cintai adalah sosok yang sama.

Haruno Sakura.

Seseorang yang tidak boleh mereka dekati jika tidak ingin jalinan persahabatan mereka rusak. Maka seperti ada sebuah kesepakatan tak tertulis diantara Naruto dan Sasuke; _Mereka tidak boleh menyatakan perasaannya._

Tiga tahun terlewati dan semuanya berjalan lancar hingga Sakura menyatakan perasaanya. Momen itu adalah sebuah masa yang tak akan pernah Sasuke lupakan seumur hidup. Betapa dia menyukai sensasi aliran darah yang memanas dan jantungnya yang melambung naik, bekerja diatas batas wajar. Rasa bahagianya sungguh membuncah, memberontak liar, dan meraung ingin dilepas dalam bentuk tarian, lompatan, maupun teriakan. Namun sekali lagi, Uchiha dan kemampuan mengontrol diri yang luar biasa membuat Sasuke berpikir normal lebih cepat.

 _Dia harus menjaga perasaan Naruto._

Mengabaikan manik hijau yang bergulir gelisah, dengan sisa kekuatan tekadnya, malam itu Sasuke menolak Sakura. Memintanya untuk tetap menjadi sahabatnya, berusaha menutup semua inderanya saat Sakura menatapnya terluka, dan memaku kedua kakinya agar tidak menyusul Sakura pergi.

Sasuke harus mengumandangkan kata 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja' berulang kali di dalam pikirannya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa keputusan yang ia ambil adalah sebuah keputusan yang tepat, keputusan yang benar. Tidak akan pernah ada penyesalan hingga ia mendengar pengakuan cengegesan Naruto keesokan harinya.

 _"Aku menerimanya."_ —tukas si pirang bodoh yang menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai kekasihya.

Sungguh, saat itu Sasuke ingin sekali membabat habis rambut jabrik Naruto hingga botak _._ Seharusnya Naruto berkompromi dengan dirinya, karena gadis Hyuuga itu menyatakan perasaan bersamaan dengan Sakura. Jika saja Naruto mengatakan kepadanya malam itu juga, apakah ia akan menerima perasaan Sakura?

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Berusaha menekan emosinya kuat-kuat. _Berpikir rasional!_ Perintah Sasuke pada otaknya.

Jawabannya adalah mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Selalu ada konsekuensi di setiap pilihan.

Sebagian dirinya mengiginkan Sakura.

Sebagian yang lain, tidak.

Sebuah kebenaran jika ia menyukai Sakura, tapi sekali lagi wanti-wanti Itachi tergiang di kepala Sasuke. Bisa jadi, perasaan ini hanya cinta monyet karena _toh_ usianya masih bisa dikategorikan sebagai remaja labil.

Berpikir jauh ke depan, Sasuke menetapkan sebuah pilihan. Tidak adil rasanya jika ia membalas perasaan Sakura, karena Naruto akan terluka. Begitupun dengan menolaknya—Sakura akan terluka. Pilihan yang diambil Sasuke adalah sebuah pilihan sulit, namun ia tetap ingin menjaga kestabilan hubungan mereka. Persahabatan mereka. Karena dengan begitu Sasuke bisa selamanya dekat dengan Sakura maupun Naruto.

Memutus alam pikiran, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan pada halaman rumah keluarga Haruno. Gerbang rumah tertutup sepenuhnya, dan Sasuke tahu itu artinya Sakura telah pergi. Dengan langkah lebar ia menyusuri bebatuan setapak yang menjadi garis aman agar rumput kesayangan Mebuki tidak rusak terinjak. Satu langkah lagi tangannya mencapai gerbang, Sasuke mendengar sebuah suara.

"Bukanya itu yang biasa dilakukan pasangan kekasih?"

Alisnya melengkung naik saat mendengar suara yang terdegar familier di telinganya. Sasuke mulai menganalisa.

"Jadi yang semalam itu serius?!" terdengar suara Sakura memekik kaget. Kemudian saat langkah kaki menghentak-hentak itu mulai menjauh Sasuke keluar dari gerbang dan mengamati dua sosok manusia yang berjalan jauh di depannya.

Seorang gadis merah muda yang sedang mengejar langkah remaja laki-laki berambut panjang yang diikat asal.

Haruno Sakura dan Nara Shikamaru….. sepasang kekasih? Sulit dipercaya!

* * *

0-0-0

* * *

"Ada apa antara kau dengan Shikamaru?"

Pertanyaan diberikan Ino secara mendadak membuat Sakura hampir menyemburkan minumannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu."

Ino mendengus jengah. Ia menggeser nampan makanan dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura untuk mengitimidasi gadis itu. "Kau ingin kujabarkan semua kelakuan anehnya padamu? Baiklah. Pertama, saat dia bicara tubuhnya lebih condong kearahmu. Kedua, dia selalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundakmu saat tidur. Ketiga—ini yang paling aneh—dia ingin belajar bersama denganmu. Tidakkah kau pikir ini sangat mencurigakan?"

"Setelah mendengarnya darimu, itu memang agak mencurigakan." Tenten yang duduk di sisi meja berbeda menganggukkan kepala, menyetujui penuturan Ino. Kini gadis tomboy itu mengarahkan asistensinya kepada Sakura. Mengikuti tatapan intimidatif Ino.

Sakura mendengus keras. "Serius deh. Setelah—" Sakura menghitung hari dengan cepat, "Lima hari terlewat kalian baru sadar?"

"Sadar apa? Bahwa kau mengambil alih sahabat priaku?" Ino bertanya seraya menaikkan alisnya. "Aku tidak keberatan berbagi sahabat denganmu, jidat. Tapi setidaknya jangan lupakan sahabatmu—Sasuke dan Naruto. Belakangan ini kau terlalu dekat dengan Shikamaru sampai aku berpikir bahwa kalian pacaran."

"Memang." Sahut Sakura ringan. Dia memberi kesempatan pada Shikamaru untuk menjadi kekasihnya, dan Sakura tidak menyesal dengan keputusan itu. Ia memiliki banyak waktu menyenangkan bersama Shikamaru.

"Ha?" Tenten membatalkan suapan makan siangnya dan membiarkan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Lain hal dengan Ino yang terdiam selama beberapa detik, dan sejurus kemudian gadis cerewet itu meledak.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dan dia pacaran?!"

Dalam hitungan mili detik, Sakura berusaha melihat sekitar. Suasana kantin sekolah mulai lenggang karena sisa waktu istirahat makan siang mereka hanya tersisa 15 menit. Sebagian murid berpindah tempat menuju lapangan, menonton pertandingan dadakan yang digelar Kiba untuk menantang anak-anak kelas sepuluh, sedangkan sisanya masih bertahan di kantin. Sakura bersyukur tidak ada murid lain yang duduk terlalu dekat dengan mereka sehingga bisa mencuri dengar percakapan. Ia benci membayangkan menjadi pembicaraan orang-orang.

"Pelankan suaramu!"

Ino mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Dengan ekspresi berapi-api ia kembali melanjutkan, "Kalian seperti dua kutub berbeda. Jika diibaratkan, kau adalah matahari, sedangkan Shikamaru.. dia… dia.. hm.. tikus tanah? apa nama hewan yang gemar hibernasi, pemalas, dan sulit ditebak sepertinya?" Ino menghentikan ocehannya. Melemparkan pandangan tanya pada Tenten dan Sakura yang dibalas dengan kerutan alis tak mengerti. "Yah… pokoknya begitu lah." Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya seolah pertanyaan yang ia ajukan bukan suatu hal penting.

"Intinya adalah, kau dan dia adalah pasangan paling mustahil yang pernah ada. Tidak cocok. Sangat aneh. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa bersama?"

"Pemikiranmu itu pendek sekali." Mengarahkan alat makannya tepat di hadapan wajah Ino, Tenten menggelengkan kepala tak setuju. "Poin paling penting disini adalah, bagaimana bisa kau menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain setelah beberapa hari lalu kau terpuruk karena patah hati parah?"

Sakura menggulirkan bola matanya kesal. "Aku tidak terpuruk karena patah hati parah."

"Hah! Yang benar saja! Setelah merocoki kami 3 hari penuh, mati-matian menghindari Sasuke, dan memakai hampir seluruh waktumu untuk belajar—kau bahkan ikut program bimbingan belajar di bulan terakhir ujian nasional! Kau masih mengelak?!"

Lagi-lagi Sakura memutar bola mata. Jika Ino Yamanaka sudah dalam posisi tangan bersedekap di dada dengan mata memicing tajam maka ia harus berada dalam kondisi dibenarkan. Sederhananya, Sakura harus mengalah dan mengakui bahwa gadis itu benar jika ia tidak ingin terseret ke drama yang lebih runyam. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kalian benar! Puas?"

Seringai kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajah Ino dan Tenten.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan bagaimana kalian bisa menjadi pasangan? Bagaimana cara si manusia _troublesome_ itu memintamu menjadi kekasihnya. Apakah dia rajin memberi kabar lewat pesan? Bagaimana kencan pertama kalian?" Tenten bertanya antusias.

"Oh, sial, jidat! Kau benar-benar berhutang banyak padaku! Bagaimana bisa kau memendamnya begini selama lima hari?!" Kisah cinta memang menarik untuk dibahas. Terlebih jika itu adalah kisah sahabatmu sendiri. Ino tak sabar lagi untuk mengorek semua certia Sakura.

Untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu, Sakura kembali merotasikan bola matanya.

* * *

0.0.0

* * *

Menunggu bukanlah kebiasaan yang baru untuk Shikamaru. Sejak kecil dia dan Chouji terbiasa menunggu Ino untuk menyisir, menata dan merawat rambut panjangnya—yang astaga itu terlihat sangat merepotkan dan memakan waktu lama—sebelum mereka bersama-sama berangkat sekolah.

Jadi, saat ini menunggu Sakura bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Hari ini sekolah memberikan jatah pulang lebih awal kepada mereka sebagai wujud apresiasi belajar mandiri. Minggu depan ujian akan mulai dilaksanakan, dan itu artinya; minggu tenang, dan Shikamaru bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain catur atau shogi di rumahnya atau bisa juga tidur dipangkuan Sakura sembari melihat matahari terbenam dari rumah pohon.

Hmm.. pilihan kedua terasa lebih menyenangkan.

Shikamaru yakin membersihkan kelas sebagai kegiatan piket harian tidak akan memakan waktu hingga berjam-jam. Karena ia mulai tidak sabar menjalankan rencana di kepalanya.

"Apakah aku harus memberimu selamat atau memukul kepalamu dan menarik helai per helai rambutmu karena kurangnya sikap dalam memproklamirkan rasa cinta?! Serius deh, Shika! Harus berapa kali sih aku menjejalimu dengan menonton drama dan film romansa? Tidak adakah satu hal romantis yang melekat di otakmu yang-oh-sangat-pintar itu?!"

Baiklah, lupakan rencananya karena begitu Shikamaru melihat Sakura datang bersamaan dengan Ino yang bergelayut di tangan gadisnya, semua angannya lenyap tak berbekas.

* * *

0-0-0

* * *

- **Sakura-**

Ketika aku dan Ino berusia delapan tahun, kami mengkhayalkan sosok kekasih potensial yang akan naik pangkat menjadi suami nantinya. Bisa dipastikan sosok yang kami bayangkan tak jauh dari penggambaran Uchiha Sasuke; tinggi, pintar, tampan, berambut hitam (Ino selalu bilang warna hitam itu menawan, sedangkan aku hanya ingin menikah dengan sosok berambut normal. Maksudku, lihat deh rambutku! _Merah muda!_ Bisa kau bayangkan jika kelak nantinya aku punya anak laki-laki berambut merah muda?—meskipun rambut ayahku berwarna serupa, namun jelas aku memiliki tekad kuat untuk memperbaiki garis keturunan ini.)

Dan bicara tentang itu, impian masa kecil kami benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

Aku punya pacar dengan ciri-ciri yang sama: Tinggi, pintar, tampan, berambut hitam—hanya saja dia bukan Sasuke, pacarku sesungguhnya, Shikamaru.

Agak aneh memang menyebutnya sebagai pacar, mengingat bagaimana dia menyatakan perasaannya—jika kejadian kemarin bisa disebut sebagai pernyataan. Dan karena aku tidak memiliki alasan logis untuk menolaknya—terkutuklah otak jenius Shikamaru—aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

Satu minggu kami sebagai pasangan berjalan biasa saja. Tidak ada isitlah 'menempel' dan 'dunia milik berdua'. Aku makan siang bersama Ino dan Tenten, sedangkan Shikamaru menghabiskan sepanjang waktu istirahatnya untuk tidur di kelas. Dia tidak menggenggam tanganku di sepanjang perjalanan menuju gedung Sun, tempat kami bimbingan belajar, tetapi hal kecil manis yang baru kusadari saat ini adalah, dia berjalan di sisiku. Tidak memulai pembicaraan, tetapi dia mendengarkan dan sesekali menanggapiku bicara meski dengan kata-kata yang diulang seperti, ' _hn, oh? Benarkah? Itu bagus'_.

Shikamaru tidak memanggilku dengan sayang, _babe_ , _honey_ , atau panggilan manis lainnya. Dia memanggilku Sakura. Hanya Sakura tanpa embel-embel lain.

Jika ada sesuatu yang berubah total dari sikapnya hanya terjadi jika Itachi berada di sekitarku. Shikamaru pasti akan bicara ketus, mengalungkan lengannya di pundakku, dan lebih sering menyeretku segera masuk kelas jika kami tidak sengaja bertemu Itachi di lorong. Itu menggelikan. (dia tidak akan bisa membuatku jauh dari Itachi karena; pertama, Itachi sudah seperti kakak bagiku dan kedua, Itachi adalah tetanggaku)

"Selamat malam, Sakura."

Itu adalah kalimat perpisahannya saat keluar gedung bimbel. Hari ini ayah datang menjemputku, sekalian pulang dari kantor katanya. Mobil sedan silver ayah terparkir di sisi lain jalan. Sebenarnya aku sedikit tidak rela karena kami tidak pulang bersama, jadi saat ini aku berjalan mundur kebelakang sembari melambai pada Shikamaru. Sebelum dia mengoceh seperti, 'Jangan berjalan begitu, bahaya.' Aku langsung berbalik dan lari menghampiri mobil ayah sambil menahan tawa.

Niatan awalku adalah duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi, tapi sebelum aku membuka pintu, jendela mobil telah terbuka dan menampilkan wajah Itachi.

"Loh? kakak?"

"Kau duduk di belakang." Nada suara dari perintah Itachi terdengar tidak menyenangkan. Aku melirik ke arah ayah, dan seketika aku tahu malam ini aku dalam masalah. Tanpa bisa membantah, aku terpaksa duduk di kursi belakang. Begitu aku selesai menutup pintu, ayah langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan mulai menyidangku?" aku tahu tindakanku saat ini seperti bom bunuh diri, karena tak lama kemudian mobil ini nyaris meledak dengan rentetan panjang ayahku dan Itachi.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke—"

"Kenapa kau melambai pada anak laki-laki itu?—"

"Apa kau pacaran dengan Shikamaru?—"

"Pacaran? Astaga! Sakura berapa kali ayah bilang usia legalmu memiliki kekasih adalah dua puluh tahun!—"

"STOP! LAMPU MERAH!" teriakkanku berhasil mengembalikan fokus ayah pada kemudi. Sedikit lunjakan terjadi karena ayah mengerem secara mendadak, tapi kami baik-baik saja. Dua detik terlewati dengan keheningan, namun tak lama kemudian dua pria paling berharga di hidupku itu menatapku lekat. Seolah memerintahku untuk lekas menjawab.

Sebelum mulutku terbuka untuk menjelaskan pertanyaan mereka, aku bersiap mengambil nafas panjang untuk menjawab mereka secara garis besar. "Ya, aku ada masalah dengan Sasuke. Aku menyukainya, dan dia tidak menyukaiku. Hubungan ini terasa sedikit aneh jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjauhinya. Lalu, Ayah apa yang salah dari melambaikan tangan? Apalagi dia pacarku. Mungkin kalian akan merasa ini sedikit aneh, tapi kami benar-benar pacaran. Dan ayah—jangan menambah tahun legalku. Ketika aku sepuluh tahun kau bilang aku boleh pacaran saat usiaku tujuh belas, dan aku sudah tujuh belas."

Itachi berdecak. "Kau menyukai si bodoh Sasuke? Kupikir kau masih berniat menjadikanku kekasihmu—"

"Itu saat usiaku lima tahun kak!" Aku menjerit malu. Kenapa dia masih ingat janji masa lalu yang konyol itu?

"Apa bedanya? Kau kan selalu kuperlakukan sebagai kekasih."

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti itu jika ada wanita agresif yang mendekatimu. Kau hanya memperalatku. Selebihnya tindakanmu seperti kakak laki-laki yang protektif."

Itachi tergelak keras. "Oh, kau sadar ya?"

Aku mendengus. " _Please_ , kak. Terlihat jelas." Sebal melihat Itachi yang tertawa, aku mengarahkan atensiku pada ayah yang kini terdiam. "Yah?" panggilku lirih, berusaha menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

Kepala merah muda yang kini ditumbuhi beberapa uban menoleh padaku. "Aku hanya sedikit kecewa. Ternyata kau cepat sekali dewasa. Ayah selalu terdampar pada memori masa lalu dimana kau selalu bergantung dan bersandar pada ayah. Sekarang, putri kecil ayah memiliki orang lain yang bisa diandalkan. Dan kelak, orang itu akan membawa putri ayah pergi. Aku hanya merasa sedikit ketakutan, Sakura."

Kalau ayah sudah bicara seperti itu, mataku selalu digenangi air mengenang. Perasaan super sensitif itu datang, "Hei, meski aku punya pacar, atau suami, dan mungkin beberapa anak nantinya, aku tidak akan pernah berubah, karena aku tetaplah seorang Sakura Haruno."

Saat lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau, dan mobil yang kami tumpangi kembali berjalan, baik Itachi maupun Ayah tidak ada yang bersuara. Keheningan di dalam mobil hanya diisi oleh suaraku yang menyedot hidung dan sesekali mengusap air mata. Sudah kubilang kan, aku ini tipikal anak ayah. Pembicaraan tadi menguras sedikit emosiku.

"Bagaimana dia?"

"Maksud ayah Shikamaru?"

"Memangnya pacarmu ada berapa?"

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus. "Dia pintar, baik, dewasa, dan teman diskusi yang menyenangkan."

"Apa kalian sudah ciuman?"

Aku melotot tak percaya dengan pertanyaan Itachi. Bagaimanapun sangat aneh membicarakan hal intim semacam itu dihadapan ayah dan sosok yang kau aggap kakakmu.

"Sudah atau belum?" tanyanya memaksa, karena aku tak kunjung bicara.

"Um… sudah." Aku menjawab lirih. Ingin sesi interogasi ini lekas berakhir. Itachi bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang menyebalkan jika dia mau.

Sepertinya Itachi benar-benar memancing perang dunia. Karena aku bisa melihat dari kaca spion, mata ayah berkedut tidak senang. "Bawa pacarmu ke hadapanku."

 _Oh, crap._

* * *

 ** _tbc_**

* * *

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Xiuka07:** awwwww, terimakasih banyak! Aku gak ngira ada yang bahagia liat notif YAMS update. Soalnya yang nulis aja updatenya gak terjadwal. Hiks. Lagi deh: AWWWWW! Makasih pengertiannya! Love-love deh. :* semangatmu tersalurkan kok, ini aku udah berusaha lanjutin, semoga jadi lebih bahagia ya.

 **Image28:** Aku juga gak mau end dulu. Aku belum nikah, belum punya anak. (eh, fanfic maksudnya, bukan aku. Oh oke. ehehe) AKU JUGA SUKA ITACHI! **! (auto capslock jebol. Selalu semangat kalo ada Itachi)** huhuhu… seperti kata ibunya Sakura, Itachi itu calon suami idaman. (Aku keren! Awawawawawaw~~~please, yang dipuji fanficnya aja, jangan authornya, nanti keenakan. Hahha)

 **Hikari:** Wkwkk, anti mainstream banget kan ya cara Shikamaru nembak Sakura? Kayak maksa, tapi gak maksa. Merintah, tapi nggak juga. Makasih ya udah review

 **Khoerun904:** Aku udah lanjut nih! Iya habis baca aku juga ngerasa gantung. Hiks. Hu'um, padahal konflik belum kelar, udah mau end aja. Sakura juga masih bingung, Shikamaru mah pede-pede aja udah deklarasi: "Selamat, kamu mendapatkan kekasih." (kayak Sakura yang butuh dia…Hehehe….) Thank you, Thank you… semangat masa mudaku lagi membara kok, makanya lanjut~

 **Nyanko-UN:** ohohohoo…. Gimana gimana? Reaksi Itachi sama Sasuke disini? Komen yaa~

 **Whiteblackshf:** Ya gimana dong, aku juga digantung soalnya. Jadi labil gini. Hiks. Syukurlah kalau ceritanya oke, menurut kamu. (menurut aku juga sih, makanya aku post. #eh) iyajuga, konflik Sasuke, Itachi, Temari belum kelar. Aku mau main tutup lapak aja. Hadeuh…. ini udah lanjut~~ semangat review ;)

 **Lian:** Terimakasih…aku udah lanjut loh, mantul gak? Komen ya.

 **Dear, readers review ya?**

 **Nanti nama kalian aku tulis di akhir chapter depan, biar femes gitu~ ehehee~~**

 **x.o.x.o**

 **Aloe Fera**

 **30.09.2018**


End file.
